WereVamp Love Feast OLD VERSION
by ShadowsLoverForever
Summary: My life was great! About to go to college with my best friend, move and much more. My life was normal until I meet him... He changed everything and then "he" comes in the picture too. Now im in stuck here in a war, crazy love affair and there's just a bunch of secrets going around. I don't even know what to think anymore. Will my life ever be normal again? May be rated M SonAmyShad
1. Strange

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 1 of my new story.**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

******Chapter 1: Strange**

In a bright radiant park where parents watched, children played, couples strolled, ice cream was brought, dogs running around all over and more we find a mature pink hedgehog, shiny curly hair in a short white V-neck sundress and white flats walking along a stone path with a cream/orange rabbit in a cream flowing half shirt, denim shorts and white/cream sparry's talking.

"So Amy...did you get accepted?" The rabbit asked looking at her best friend.

"Well, you see Cream..." She said in a low voice with her head down making her friend worried. "GUESS WHO'S GONNA BE IN COLLAGE WITH HER BEST FRIEND!" She lifted her head up and smiled.

"UGH AMY don''t scare me like that you had me worried you didn't get accepted now Come here!" Both were holding each others hands jumping in a circle.

"Oh my gosh im so excited, im gonna get to be in collage with my best friend/sister AH we need to celebrate!" Cream said as she stopped jumping.

Amy came up with an idea" And I know just the place, you thinking what im thinking." Both girls smiled and shouted "COCO'S!" They laughed and continued walking down the path side by side unknown that a pair of eyes were watching them.

"My,my she sure is pretty and her friends cute to... but her scent it's so... intoxicating... She must be the one. I must tell master." The person said using her wings flying off high in the sky making sure she was unseen at that.

**_..._**

**Later on at night at Coco's...**

**The two girls were chatting with each other in the same outfits they were in before.**

"Man Amy this is just all so much to take in... I mean we have now graduated high school, passed all of our test, about to go to collage...I feel SO OLD!" Amy giggled at her best friend.

"Yeah I know...remember how hard my mom cried at graduation!"

"Yeah how could I forget her eyeballs were so red." Both girls laughed.

Amy was looking in her purse for something then smacked her head.

"What's wrong Amy ?" Cream said looking at her best friend worriedly.

" I have to go to the car and get my phone i'll be right back." Amy said getting up with the car keys.

"Oh and if the waiter comes before I get back to get our drinks I want L- " "Lemonade." Cream said knowingly.

"What? im not your best friend for nothing." Amy just rolled her eyes and walked out the restaurant.

She crossed the street, past the filled parking lot and began to walk down the dark dirty alley way in silence.

Next thing she knew she heard foot steps other than hers and quickly turned around to see no one there.

_Weird...I could of sworn I heard foot steps other than mine._

Amy just shrugged and keep walking until she heard the foot steps again but she keep walking and slower at that.

The footsteps got faster as Amy walked slower and as soon as she thought they were close enough she turned around and punched the person in the face.

"H-hey...that wasn't nice." He was a tall blue muscular hedgehog with green eyes holding his cheek kneeling down.

Amy was in a trance for a minute but shook that feeling off.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, sneaking up on a girl like that in an alley way ! What do you want money, sex, d-" He cut Amy off.

"No no you got it all wrong." He stood up standing a couple of inches taller than her.

"Im not a rapist, pervert or anything like that and I don't want your money honestly." He said sincerely but Amy just glared at him and continued to walk. He quickly caught up with her as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ok if your not not a rapist, pervert or mugger than why are you following me?" She said keeping her eyes staright as they reached the end of the path.

"Well when I saw you come out of that restaurant I noticed how beautiful you were and I couldn't help but follow you and wanna get to know you. By the way my names Sonic." He said smiling as Amy looked at him strangely.

" Is this what you do with every pretty girl you meet?"

"No I don't your the only girl i've ever had this urge to ever follow and want to get to know badly...so can I know your name?"

Amy hesitated for a second but nodded." The names Amy, Amy Rose."

"Wow that name suits you well." He said walking a little closer.

"I guess now that you know my name your gonna start stalking me." Amy said tilting her head a little looking at him.

"I told you im not like that."

"Ok, whatever you say "Sonic"." They reached her car.

She unlocked her car, got her phone, shut the door and locked it.

She looked back up at Sonic who was just staring at her with a hard look and his eyes began to glow making her shiver.

"S-sonic? Are you ok?" He was silent for a couple of seconds but his eyes returned back to normal and he began to grin.

"Y-yeah im good." They started to walk in the alley way again back to the restaurant.

"So... did you just moved here or something cause I've lived her all my life and have never seen you before, then again I haven't seen a lot of people before." Amy said crossing her arms.

Sonic just chuckled" Yeah actually I did just move here w-" "HOWL" Suddenly a blood curdling howl was heard and both of their ears perked up.

Amy looked at Sonic and noticed he went white.

"Amy come on we need to get you back." He said taking her hand walking fast.

"W-wait Sonic what's going on?" He didn't answer and just held her hand tighter quickening his pace.

Finally they reached the end of the alley way and Coco's was right in front of them.

Sonic took Amy by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes."Look Amy I know we just meet but I have to go now. But I have a feeling we will see each other again real soon." He let go of her and began to run down the street disappearing.

Amy entered Coco's and sat down not noticing Cream staring at her.

"You've been gone FOREVER girl.." She noticed the look on Amy's face" Amy pie are you ok, did something happen?" Cream out her hand on top of Amy's making Amy look up at her.

"You know the strangest thing just happen but let's forget about that and celebrate." Amy said putting her hands up making her friend smile enjoying the rest of the night.

_Sonic... strange..._

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this new story and do't worry im not gonna forget about my other stories either!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	2. Getting To Know You

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 2.**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Sonic:20(physically)**

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know You**

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Hmh..."

"Amy...WAKE UP!"

**It's been a couple of days since the incident with Sonic and Amy.**

**It was around noon in the city of Station Square and here we find our pink hedgehog(trying to) sleep soundlessly in her bed but couldn't because of a certain rabbit. Both live in a nice big apartment complex on the top floor thanks to their parents. Two bathrooms and bed rooms, a kitchen, flat screen tv, living room and more.**

"Just give me five more minutes..." Amy said facing the wall with her back turned to Cream snuggling up in the covers more.

Cream was about to yell again till an idea popped in her head. She went to the nearest bathroom, got a little cup of water, came back in Amy's bedroom and poured some in her ear.

"AHH CREAM!" She fell out the bed and used the material from her blanket to wipe her ear.

"Im sorry Amy but you wouldn't wake up and it's past noon." Cream said innocently.

"But you didn't have to do the water thing." Cream just shrugged and walked out the room with Amy following her.

Cream was wearing shorts, converse and a hoodie. " Hey girl im gonna go to the grocery store to pick up some food, go the Mcdonalds to get a shake then maybe go to the mall to get some shorts. Want anything?" Cream picked up her car keys and looked at Amy who was sitting on the couch tiredly.

"Uh... I pretty much wrote everything I wanted on the list, I want a large sweet tea to from Mc's and don't you already have enough shorts?"

"No I only have like,two."

" Try two thousand !" Cream just rolled her eyes.

" Well whatever it's not like I wear shorts all the time." Amy just gave her a blank stare.

" You wear them ALL the time, you've even wore shorts for a straight month."

"YOUR SUCh a lier." Cream yelled,

"Ok, ok Cream, I dare you to not wear shorts for at least a week." Amy's dare made Cream go white.

"Amy...your gonna kill me." Amy just laughed and Cream laughed along with her.

"Ok I gotta go but see you in a bit." Cream waved her friend goodbye and left.

Now it was just Amy in her white night gown.

"Well...guess I better eat and wash up." Amy got up and went to her pink and white bathroom.

"Oh my im a mess." She said looking at herself in the mirror,

She turned on the water making sure it was extra cold to really wake her, she grabbed the morning burst bottle out of the cabinet, a towl and thus began to was her face. In a couple of minutes her face was shiny and cleaner than ever. She wet her hair, brushed it a little, put some grease in it and she looked good as new.

"Perfection." She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out the bathroom to the kitchen.

She pulled out two pieces of toast, bacon and some eggs, a glass of orange juice and a couple of minutes later finished making her breakfast, sat on the long white couch and turned on the T.V.

She took a bite of her toast flicking through channels and stopped on the news.

_**Hello this is James Weaton here reporting live from National Park where another mystery murder has yet happen. We find twenty three year old Ted Johnson last night found dead. Now there was no sign of a struggle , blood or shot/stabbing but there seems to be two strange bite marks on his neck . We warn you to stay inside after dark with your children and be protected at all times until this mystery murder/ predator is found. James Weaton reporting out.**_

Amy paused the T.V. "Wow...this is getting scary now." Amy finished her breakfast and was cleaning her dishes.

**"KNOCK,KNOCK"**

"Coming." She dried her hands and walked to the door.

"Cream did you forget something ag-" She opened the door to not find Cream but Sonic.

"S-Sonic?" He was wearing a black muscle shirt, combat pants and black combat boots.

"Can I come in?" Amy nodded and shut the door slowly looking at him strangely.

"Sonic...how did you find me?" Amy question. He just looked her up and down making her blush.

"O-Oh sorry did you just wake up or something?" She nodded.

"Yeah but im awake now. Still how did you know where I live?"

"Well I was walking along the then I saw your friend you were with the night I first saw you. I asked her if she knew where you were and she told me that you guys lived together in this nice apartment complex on the top floor."

"Wait, wait wait. Cream just willingly told you where I lived?" He shook his head.

"Im gonna kill her when she gets home." Amy mumbled to herself then she looked back at Sonic.

"Can I ask what it is your exactly doing here?" Sonic just chuckled.

"I told you already, I wanted to get to know you. There's something about you that just intrigue's me." He said as he sat on the couch.

"Ok... are you hungry or thirsty?" He shook his head.

"Well im gonna go get dressed real quick, you stay here." Amy said as she swayed her hips all the way to her room.

She put on shorts, a white flowing shirt and white footies. A little bit of lip gloss and mascara, she brushed her hair making it straight and she was good to go.

She came back in the living room to see Sonic watching Mickey Mouse in black and white.

"So I see you like black and white cartoons huh." Her turned around and smirked.

"Yeah, it's better than these stupid cartoons they play now a days." She nodded and sat down next to him.

"So..." She said getting his attention."What do you wanna know?"

"Anything." He said turning off the T.V turning towards her.

"Well im an only child, I just graduated high school, and im planning on going to college with my best friend Cream who you have already meet next fall." She stopped.

"Tell me more." He said happily as she nodded.

"Well this is my hometown,im 18, my favorite colors pink, I like spicy food and I love daisies. I don't really have any enemies since im friends with everyone and im currently single. Haven't found my night and shinning armor yet but I will someday. Now it's your turn hedgehog."

"Ok well im 20, love to go to the gym. live with my brothers uh..." He was trying to be careful with his words. "I like all kinds of food, running, old cartoons and just being free you know. Not having to listen to anyone and doing your own thing." Amy giggled.

"Yeah I love that feeling of being free to do whatever and whenever with no one to bother you." Amy said taking a deep breath.

"You know I knew I had a good feeling about you. Tell me more about yourself and i'll tell you more about me deal." Amy hesitated at first but shook her head.

"Ok why not since it's obvious your not gonna rest until we know each other and become friends."Amy said as he chuckled.

**...**

**The day had past by really fast and they had talked for what seemed liked hours. Cream had came back shortly and made everyone dinner. Sonic got to know both of the girls more as they got to know him more. Cream also noticed how Sonic would stare at Amy sometimes. **

**It was late and time for Sonic to go.**

"Well Sonic it was nice of you to stop by." Cream said.

"Yeah and now I know that your not such a creep after all." Amy said making him and Cream laugh.

"I told you I wasn't and Cream thanks for the dinner it was delicious." Sonic said thanking Cream then he looked at Amy.

"Amy, I'll see you later." He said hugging Amy around the waist. She was surprised at first but hugged back.

"Bye Sonic." She said waving at him then closed the door. She turned around to see Cream staring at her with a goofy grin.

"What?"

" You and Sonic."Cream said.

"Cream I can assure there's nothing going on between me and Sonic. I mean I just meet the guy for pete's sake." Amy said plopping down on the couch.

"Well maybe you didn't notice but I saw Sonic glancing at you in a way. I think he likes you." Cream squealed.

"Huh Cream you always wanna assume something. Sonic and I are just friends and that's all."

"Yeah...for now." Cream said going in the kitchen making Amy sigh deeply.

Amy got up and walked out onto the balcony. She looked down to see the busy crowed streets of Station Square then looked up to see the night time sky and the various pretty, big buildings.

"Me and Sonic are just friends, nothing more." Amy said to herself.

_Just friends..._

**Unknown Place..**

"Master." The bat kneeled down to her master.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have found her sir, the girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I recognized her strong scent and everything and may I add she's a sight for sore eyes."

"Mmm...thank you Rouge, I will send you on your next mission soon. You are dismissed." The bat nodded and headed out the throne room.

_Soon you will be mine Rose..._

* * *

**Girls and Boyz will be updated very soon and so will Special moments so don't worry.**

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	3. Go Get Her

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 3**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Sonic:20(physically)**

**Rouge: 22(Phisically) 2,000 year's old**

**Chapter 3: Go Get Her**

**So for these past couple of days Sonic has been visiting Amy non stop, taking her to places, to lunch and more except when it starts to get dark he leaves rather early...**

"So...how was your date with prince charming today." Cream said nudging Amy in the shoulder.

"Cream stop it wasn't even a date. We just took a walk in the park then went out to lunch that's all." They both were sitting on the couch in the living room watching Sex and The City episodes.

"Yeah. Amy my friend that's what's called A DATE." Cream yelled in Amy's ear making her sigh.

"Ok, I guess it was...a date." "I KNEW IT AWWW AND I approve of this guy." Amy just blushed.

She took her big spoon and digged in the ice cream blow to feel nothing, she looked, saw it was empty and screamed a little.

"Cream were out of ice cream im gonna go to the store and get more."

"Ok OH and while your there get me some doritos im CRAVING for some doritos badly!" Amy just looked at Cream.

"Umm Cream. We have a big bag of doritos in there already."

"NO I want cool ranch though!" Amy nodded.

Amy Put on some sweat pants, black slipper boots, a black tank with white trimming and a black hoodie, she grabbed her car keys and she was out the door.

**Unknown Place...**

"Rouge!" The unknwn person sitting in a picth black throne room commanded.

"Yes S-master..."She said coming in quickly kneeling down to him.

" I am now sending you on your mission."

"And that is?"

"Bring me the girl, tonight and I want her alive." He grinned.

"You got it boss." the lovely white bat said swaying her hips out the room.

"Oh and one more thing Rouge." She turned her head over her shoulder.

"Don't dissapoint me" She nodded and was out the door.

She headed down the hallway of the old majestic castle, made a couple of turnes and was out the castle.

"Rouge where are you going?" One of the two guards at the gate asked her.

"I've been sent on a mission."

"By whom?" The second one asked.

"Who else boys?" They both Oh'ed and nodded their heads.

"Thanks." She opened her huge wings up and flew of into the starry sky**.**

**Back with Amy...**

**You make me feel like im living a**

**Teenage Dream the way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Do-**

**"THUD"**

"What was that?' Amy got out the car to check if she had hit anything but didn't.

"Weird..." She got back in the car and began to drive again.

"Ouch...damn That hurt." Rouge said hiding behind a dumpster rubing her butt.

"Well no use of crying about it,"Rouge said getting up" My priorite right now is to bring that girl to the castle without hurting her in anyway." She bagan to follow Amy again.

At the store...

"Ok, all I need to do is get the ice cream which is in the back then the doritos and im outta here." Amy said going back in the dairy section.

A minute later Rouge had entered the store.

"Where are you pinky." Rouge caught a wiff of her sent and went to the back of the dairy section to find Amy getting some ice cream.

Rouge took a deep breath and went up to Amy.

"Hi there." Rouge said to Amy as Amy looked at the white bat curiously.

"Hey..."

"You need any help finding anything?" Rouge asked Amy.

"Nope I got it all under control but thanks for the offer." Amy said walking away from Rouge.

"Well that's the girl now I just have to think of a way to get her in my grasp and get her to the castle." Rouge said thinking to herself.

Rouge just keep following Amy around the store till she went out of it.

Amy was completley oblivous that Rouge was follwing her and keep driving until she got home with Cream.

Later that night...

Amy and Cream had both fallin' asleep not aware that someone was about to inturde.

Rouge had flown up to there balcony and unlocked the doors easily.

She tip toed inside and keep smelling for Amy's scent until she saw Amy in her bed room sleeping.

_Target found..._ Rouge said smirking to herself and was about to enter the room until someone tackled her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Mmmph!" She kickied that person in the stomach and turned around.

"WHO T-well well well of it isn't the little puppy himself Sonic." SOnic just glared at her and got up.

"And if it isn't the slutty bat herself Rouge." Rouge just gasphed and was about to slap Sonic but he caught her hand.

"Sonic why can't we just play nice here and not try to kill eachother."

"Nothing is ever "nice" with you Rouge. Now what do you want." Rouge quickly snacthed her hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Why else? Im here for the girl." Rouge said about to go back in the hallway where Cream and Amy slept but Sonic blocked her.

"Your not taking her." Sonic said coldly as Rouge lauhged.

"Ha Sonic you think you can stop me. Im taking the girl no matter what." Rouge tried to get past Sonic but he blocked the way and pushed her away gently.

"Rouge im not letting you take Amy. What do you even want with her anyway?"

"Oh it's not what I want it's what "He wants." Sonic's eyes grew big.

"Well he's not getting her. Not over my dead body...now leave Rouge." Sonic's eyes began to glow and Rouge backed away showing her fangs.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me Sonic, ill be back." Rouge said as she extended her wings and flew off.

"S-Sonic." Sonic turned around to see a tired Amy.

"Sonic what was all that rucess I heard and how did you get in my house?" She said turning on a near by lamp.

"Umm...your front door was opened and I...I came to check on you that's all." Amy just smiled.

"Sonic that's really sweet of you," She hugged him." But next time just call me when your on your way or something ok." Sonic nodded.

"Alright will do, now go back and get some sleep." Amy turned of the light and began to walk back to her room,

"Hey Sonic when your ready to leave just lock the door alright." Sonic nodded and wacthed her leave to her bed room.

Once he was alone in the living room he sat down on the couch and sighed.

"This is just fantastic. Now 'he' wants her and he's sending Rouge to get her, and Rouge is not someone you wanna really mess with." He said to himself.

_I gotta get her outta her and fast !_

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	4. Do You Trust Me

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 4**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Sonic:20(physically)**

**Rouge: 22(Phisically) 2,000 year's old**

**Chapter 4: Do You Trust Me**

**Unknown Place...**

Rouge had flown into the castle, past the guards and entered the pitch black throne room.

She bowed down to the person.

"Rouge, do you have the girl?" The person said.

"Well.." She started to think wisely of what she should say.

"See I almost had the girl in my grasp but then your no good half/wolf brother of yours showed up and by the looks of it he's been with her for these last couple of weeks cause his scent is all on her." Rouge said quickly.

The person just nodded.

"I am disappointed but I will let this one slid Rouge. Your dismissed." The bat nodded and headed out the room.

"So, Sonic has the girl.." He smirked.

"Alright Sonic for now you can have the girl, but i'll be watching." He said as he finally opened his eyes.

In that dark erie room all you could was glowing blood red eyes...

_Soon Rose, soon..._

**~With Amy and Cream**

Amy was outside on her balcony looking at the sun setting on the town. The sky was an orange/ bluish color and you could also see some stars if you looked close enough.

"Hey Cream?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Cream responded from inside.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen soon." Amy has a really strong gut feeling about a lot of things and she was never wrong about them..

Cream stepped outside on the balcony and stood next to Amy.

"Amy what are you talking about?" She questioned her friend.

"Well," Amy held her stomach " I just have this feeling like something bad is gonna happen or is happening and that were gonna be separated for a while." Cream frowned.

"Aww Amy don't say that, your my best friend, we live together, we've done a lot of things together. We have had our ups and downs BUT we always fixed them. There's nothing that can separated us." Cream said with a wink as Amy smiled.

"Thanks Cream." Amy hugged her best friend.

"Oh I was wrong I have to go make a couple of earns so were gonna be separated for a while." Cream said as they giggled.

"Alright girl but hurry back cause an Adventure Time marathon is about to come on." Amy said happily.

"OH IM GONNA BE QUICK THEN." Cream said as she rushed out the door, Amy laughed.

"That girl is something else." Amy went back inside, closed the door, got her lap top and put her earphones in.

She wasn't oblivious that someone was watching her.

**Outside the building on a roof...**

It was the white bat herself Rouge.

"This time I won't fail master, I will get the girl and nothing is going to stop me."

The bat gracefully landed on the ground, climbed up the rail and was outside her balcony doors.

She instantly cover her nose. "Damn it ! Sonic must have put a spice in the house." Rouge tried to wave it away but it failed.

She put her eyes on the glass and saw Amy on her lap top in a very unprotected state.

_If Sonic thinks a little spice can keep me away he's wrong..._

She entered...

**On the other side of the building was Sonic.**

He was leaning against a chimney top while looking in Amy's apartment watching her.

"You know right now I am kinda being a creep." Sonic chuckled at himself.

He smelled the air and sensed something wrong.

"Somethings not right." Sonic stood up and jumped off the building.

He ran all the way upstairs to Amy's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Amy...Amy." He knocked again.

"AMY!" He banged on the door. His hand touch the door knob and it twisted open.

_Why am I not surprised..._

He entered and saw Amy tied up with something in her mouth and Rouge tying the tie.

"ROUGE LET GO OFF HER." Sonic tackled Rouge to the ground and quickly went to Amy's side untying her.

Rouge got up and smirked." You know...it's rude to hit a lady."

"Well your no lady." Sonic finally untied Amy and took the cloth out of her mouth.

"S-Sonic." Some tears came out of her eyes and Sonic held her close.

"I told you NOT to touch her or come back but you did anyway and HOW IN THE HELL did you get in." He said with pure anger.

Rouge dusted herself off." Ok Sonic, what makes you think that Im gonna listen to you and stay away plus that spice isn't strong enough to keep me away. Your gonna have to do better than that." She grinned.

"LEAVE ROUGE!" She laughed as Sonic held Amy closer.

"Alright puppy dog i'll leave BUT where ever you go or hide I will find you." Rouge said as she disappeared in the sky.

"S-Sonic who the hell was that cause I remember I saw her a couple of days ago in the store. I mean one minute im on my lap top and the next someone came in, tied me up and when I tried to scream they put a c-cloth in my mouth." She started to cry more.

Sonic put his hands on Amy's shoulders and made her look up at him.

"Amy I can't explain that right now but we have to get you out of here." Amy looked at him in confusion.

"Wait what?" Sonic went in Amy's bedroom.

She followed him and pulled his arm.

"Sonic wait what do you mean "I have to get out of here" why, what's going on?" Amy said whipping some of her tears away.

"Like I said I can't explain that right now but I need you to trust me." He looked at Amy.

"Trust you?"

"Yes...do you trust me." Amy just stood there silently.

"Amy,Do .you .trust. me." He put his hands on her shoulders again as she nodded her head.

"Alright then pack some clothes and your essentials quickly." He said as he went into the other room.

Amy started to pack quickly getting everything she needed but stopped.

"SONIC wait what about Cream?" He came back in her room with a spice bottle in his hand.

"Look I know this might be hard for you but your gonna have to forget Cream for a while." "WHAT." Amy said backing away from him.

"I can't just FORGET about Cream."

"AMY look right now I need to get YOU out of here. Well pick up Cream later but right now I have to get you out of here."

"But-I-alright Sonic." Amy said with her head down.

"Thanks Amy now hurry packing we gotta leave in a minute." Amy continued to pack then a couple of minutes later she finished.

"Alright Sonic im done packing." Amy said coming out the room and covered her nose.

"S-Sonic what is that smell." Sonic looked at her.

"I had to cover your house with some spice so they can't follow us where ever we go."

"THEY?" Sonic went over to Amy and sprinkled some spice on her.

She coughed a little but shook it off. "Sorry but can't have them trailing your scent." A couple of seconds later Amy had collected herself.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"Alright let's go." She climbed on his back.

"Hold on tight."

He opened the balcony doors and leaped out of it jumping from building to building.

"Sonic, to fast!" She said holding on tight.

"Im sorry but we have to be fast until I get to somewhere were we can lay low for a couple of days."

**...**

A couple of minutes later they were out of the city on a grassy hill.

Amy hoped off of Sonic's back.

"I've never been out the city...it's all so beautiful." Amy said looking at the amazing view then she looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic...now care to tell me what's going on." He walked over to Amy and now they were inches apart.

"Amy, that person that..attacked you was Rouge. She is a tracker, really good fighter and spy. Her master/my half brother wants you and he's a vampire BUT im not letting him take you away-"

"WAIT,VAMPIRE, TRACKER...Sonic I don't understand, your not making any sense right now." Amy said rubbing her temples.

He took a couple of steps back.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me...Amy what your about to see is really gonna shock you so...just stay calm and don't run away alright." Amy stared at him in confusion.

A couple of seconds later her eyes went wide as he transformed.

"S-Sonic...you a-a w..."

_Werewolf..._

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	5. Questions

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 5**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Sonic:20(physically)**

**Rouge: 22(Phisically) 2,000 year's old**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

Where we left off last time...

_"I knew you wouldn't believe me...Amy what your about to see is really gonna shock you so...just stay calm and don't run away alright." Amy stared at him in confusion._

_A couple of seconds later her eyes went wide as he transformed._

_"S-Sonic...you a-a w..."_

_Werewolf..._

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Amy said covering her mouth stepping a couple of steps back.

What stood before her that used to be Sonic was a huge brown wolf, big fangs and glowing green eyes.

The wolf looked at Amy taking a couple of steps towards her. He then changed back into his normal form.

"Amy?" He said worriedly.

"It's no wonder know why you always disappeared late at night." She said quietly.

He took a step closer. "Please don't run away or be afraid."

"Runway? Why would I do that?" Sonic looked at her confused.

"Because... I just turned into a large scary wolf?" Amy giggled.

"I've seen my grandma naked, nothing really scares me anymore but...im just shocked, your a freaking werewolf." Amy said excitedly.

"Your one strange girl. Usually when people see a werewolf they run and scream but you, your different. I like different." Sonic said smiling at her as she smiled back.

The wind started to blow as the two hedgehogs looked up into each others eyes.

"So Sonic," Amy put her head down and her hands behind her back. Her whole face was flushed." Now can you tell me what's going on, why is all of this happening and WHY are people trying to tie me up and take me away." Amy demanded as Sonic sighed.

"Your gonna need to sit down for this." Sonic took her hand and they both sat down on the edge of the cliff looking at the sunset.

"Where do I begin..."Sonic started thinking. He looked at Amy." Amy you have very special blood and when you turned 18 your blood was ready and fully matured. My brother who is the prince of Vampires has been watching you and wants your blood. That white bat that attacked you is his top assassin/spy Rouge, he sent her to take you to him." Amy gasped.

"Y-you mean h-he wants to suck my b- blood?" Amy panicked.

Sonic grabbed her hand." Well something like that BUT I promise as long as your with me I won't let anyone touch or hurt you." Sonic smiled at Amy who smiled back.

He whipped the tear coming down her face.

"Ok Sonic, but just one question." "Shoot."

"You said that your brother is the prince of vampires but your a werewolf, how are you guys brothers?" Amy questioned.

"It's a bit of a long story between our mom, my dad and his dad."

Amy just "Oh'ed" For a couple of minutes they sat down in silence looking at the sunset.

"Hey it's gonna get dark soon, we should set up for tonight." Sonic said. Amy nodded and they both stood up heading for the woods to set up.

"Im gonna go get us some food, can you get some fire wood and start a fire?" Sonic questioned as Amy nodded.

"Yeah I sure can." Amy saluted.

" Great." Sonic said as he transformed into a wolf and fled off.

Amy started to look around and found some decent pieces of firewood.

"These should do nicely." Amy said looking down at the logs she had in her hand.

She suddenly her a sound and turned around quickly, she looked hard but she didn't see anything.

_Strange... _Amy said to herself walking back to the little camp site Sonic and her set up.

She arrived, placed the fire wood down, got two twigs and had made a fire.

"Thank godness for summer camp." Amy said looking at the fire.

Sonic had came back shortly with a dead deer in his mouth. Amy covered her mouth in disgust.

He turned back into his regular form."Dinner is served." Sonic said.

Amy still had her mouth covered looked at the dead deer on the wooded floor.

"You know what Sonic I think im just gonna have fruit." Amy said pulling an apple from a tree.

"Suit yourself." Sonic got the dead deer, started to tear it to pieces and cook it in the fire.

Amy looked at him,giggled and began to eat her food.

**...**

They both had finished eating their food long time ago and now where laying down by the fire pit.

It was completely night time now.

"Hey Sonic." He turned and looked at her.

"I remember you saying something about having brothers." Amy looked at him as he sighed.

"Yeah...other than mister vampire my brothers Scoruge and Silver. Im the oldest, Scoruge is the second oldest and Silver's the youngest."

"Where are they?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Their back at home with the rest ." Amy's eyes went wide. "The rest?"

Sonic put his hands behind his head."Yeah...see there's a bunch of us out here . My dad is the leader of werewolf's and im the prince." Amy looked at him in amazement.

"So your the prince of Werewolfs?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded.

"Cool!" Amy said as Sonic chuckled. "Yeah..."

An idea popped in Amy's head "Sonic why don't we just go back to your home and stay th-"

"We can't..." He said coldly.

"Why not?'

"Because...I ran away and I never wanna go back." He stood up.

"You should get some sleep, we have to leave at dawn." Sonic said. Amy just looked at him confused.

"O-ok." Amy layed down.

Sonic smiled at her but turned around when his nose caught a familiar scent.

He shook his head. "You guys can come out now." He said as Amy lifted her head up.

Amy gasped.

"Scrouge and Silver..."

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**If you like highschool, drama and romance you should read my story "Special Moments" and if you like romance, adventure, comedy, action and spies you should read my other story "Girls and Boyz". There pretty good if I do say so myself so you should drop by and review them ! :)**

**Oh and sorry fir these short chapters. As the story progress the chapter will get longer trust me ! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	6. Meeting The Family

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 6**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Sonic:20(physically)**

**Rouge: 22(Phisically) 2,000 year's old**

**Chapter 6:Meeting The Family**

Where we left off last time...

_He shook his head. "You guys can come out now." He said as Amy lifted her head up._

_Amy gasped._

_"Scrouge and Silver..."_

* * *

"S-Sonic..." Amy was a little shaken up.

Standing infront of her and Sonic were two large wolves. One all white with glowing gold eyes and the other half white/ grey with glowing sky blue eyes.

Sonic looked back at Amy. He walked up to her." Amy no need to be afraid these are just my brothers." He pointed to the two huge wolves.

They transformed back into their normal forms. The all white wolf transformed into a silver/ white hedgehog, gold eyes with five weird quills on his head and two in the back.

The other wolf changed into a green hedgehog with icy blue eyes.

"Brothers?" Amy questioned Sonic as the two hedgehogs started to walk towards them.

"Yeah." Amy stood up with Sonic.

"SONIC we have been looking for you forever." The white hedgehog said hugging Sonic.

"Yeah and as soon as we find you we find you with a really hot girl. What's you name sweetie." The green hedgehog said standing close to Amy grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Sonic got in between his brother and Amy.

"THIS is Amy, Amy these are my brothers Scrouge and Silver." She waved hi to the two hedgehogs who waved back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic said in a serious tone.

"You know dad. he can smell scents from miles away and since your kinda close to home he smelled your scent and sent us to get you." Silver said.

Amy noticed that the green hedgehog was staring at her.

"Well you found me, now go back home."Sonic said.

"Oh no," Scrouge said taking his eyes away from Amy and to Sonic. "We came all this way to get you and you expect us to just be ok with you staying here knowing dad want's home especially mom. She doesn't wanna lose another child." Scrouge said.

That last comment hit Sonic really hard.

"Sonic?"Amy came up to him and held his hand.

He looked at her with a smile. "Im ok Amy."

"So are coming home or not."

It took him a couple of seconds of deciding what to do.

He decided. "Ok."

His brothers howled. Amy and Sonic gathered their stuff together.

"YES finally some bro time." Silver said on Sonic's right side.

"Yeah it's good to have you back bro." Scrouge said on his left.

They all started to walk away when Sonic looked back at Amy.

"Whoa whoa what are you guys doing, I can't just leave Amy here." Sonic said backing away towards Amy.

"Well she can't come with us unless father approves." Silver said.

"Yeah and if he doesn't approve she will be eaten." Scrouge said.

"Im sure when I tell dad what's happening he will approve and let her stay." Sonic said in an assure tone.

"Ok dude but it's her funeral." Scrouge said transforming into his wolf form. Silver did the same thing.

" Amy get on my back and hold tight." Amy nodded and got on his back.

She could feel him getting hairer/ bigger and finally he was in his wolf form.

She held on tight and they were off.

**...**

A couple of minutes later they arrived in a huge forest surrounded by tents and a fire. It looked like a camp site almost.

All the guys transformed back into their normal forms.

"PRINCE SONIC." All the villagers looked at Sonic, his brothers and Amy who was slightly hiding behind him.

They all started to come up to him and hug him. Mostly some females which made Amy a little jealous.

"'No need to be jealous Amy Sonic only likes you." Silver whispered in Amy's ear.

"W-WHAT. Im not jealous." Amy said blushing.

"Of course you aren't that's why your not blushing and trying to hide it." Amy rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"SONIC!" Everyone stepped aside from Sonic.

Coming towards him was a taller muscular dark blue hedgehog and next to him was a beautiful white hedgehog with gold eyes.

"So I see you have finally returned home son." His father said looking down at him.

Sonic hated that.

"OH SONIC." His mother came up and hugged him.

"I missed you SO much." His mother said as Sonic hugged his mother back tightly.

"I missed you to mom." He looked at his mother in a loving way then glared at his dad.

His dad turned and looked at Amy and then he growled.

"What is a human doing here?" He said pointing towards Amy who was hiding behind Silver A little.

"She's with me." Sonic said walking towards Amy holding her hand.

"Sonic you know the rules when a human enters our territory they must be eaten." His father said in a serious/deadly tone making Amy shiver.

Sonic could feel Amy shaking a little.

"Well not this one...not while im around." Sonic said in a dark tone.

His brothers smirked at his bravery and stood next to him and Amy.

His father just grinned.

"Alright, she can stay for the night BUT in the morning you better have a good explanation to why she's here." His father said walking away.

Everyone started to walk away and now it was just Amy, Sonic, his mom and his brothers.

"WOW Sonic, it take guts to stand up to dad like that." Silver.

"And im surprised he didn't get angry or yell at you." Scrouge added.

"Well I promised Amy I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her and im certainly not going to let that douche hurt her." He said looking back at Amy.

"SONIC please do not speak of your father like that." His mother said innocently.

"Sorry mother but he just makes me so ANGRY." Sonic squezed Amy's hand a little making her yelp.

Sonic looked back at Amy with an apoligetic look. "Amy im so sorry."

"It's ok Sonic it didn't hurt that bad. Cream has done worse." She said reassuringly making Sonic smile.

Sonic mother was watching the two and smiled.

"Well I think we all just need a time out. Amy come with me and I will show you where you will sleep." Amy nodded, waved good bye to the guys and walked with Sonic's mother.

They were silent for a couple of second until Sonic's mother spoke up.

"So your Amy?" Amy looked up at the pretty white hedgehog with really long hair.

"Y-es ma'am." Sonic's mother started to laugh.

"Call me Destiny honey im Scrouge, Silver and Sonic's mother. Oh and sorry about my husbands attitude back there."

"Oh it's ok my grandpa's been worse."

They keep walking and talking and finally reached a big empty tent.

"Well here is where you will be sleeping for the night dear. Goodnight." Destiny said walking away.

Amy went in the tent, set her stuff down, changed into some night clothes and went to bed.

_There's just to much to think about for me to go to sleep...Ok so Vampires are trying to capture and suck my blood, Sonic's a WEREWOLF! His whole family is one except for his mother I think but...All this is just not real I mean werewolves and vampires. That's all fairy tale and non fictional/ supernatural crap. It's not suppose to be real and poor little Cream. She probably worried sick about me! Well staying up isn't gonna help much so I should get some sleep and everything will probably be better in the morning._

Amy then closed her eyes and drifted upon the dream world..

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**I will be updating "Special moments" and "Girls and Boyz" tonight or early tomorrow so hold your horses guys !**

**OH and Im gonna try to shoot for five or more reviews this time. That would be nice guys ! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	7. Getting Accepted

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 6**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Sonic:20( Sorry for the confusion he is actually 20 )**

**Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,000 year's old**

**Scrouge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Destiny: 39**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically) **

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 7: Getting Accepted**

"Uh...uh w...where...where am I." Amy said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

As her vision began to clear she was now looking up at a pair of sky blue eyes.

"Hello."

"AHH !" Amy rolled out of bed and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The girl helped Amy up.

"No, it's ok uh..." Amy was still trying to gain clear vision.

"Tikal, Tikal the first and only daughter of the royal Echidna blood." Amy whipped the crust out of her eyes and now her vision was completely.

It was an orange echidna, longs dreads but they were tied up into a messy bun, sky blue eyes and a peach muzzle. She was wearing a tank, shorts and flip flops.

"Wow, your really pretty." Amy said looking at Tikal.

"Me, pretty? I surely don't compare to you. Your one of the prettiest humans i've ever seen!" Amy blushed.

"Well thank you Tikal." Amy dusted herself off.

"Not to be rude or anything but, why are you in here?" Amy said in the nicest way as possible.

"Oh well Destiny sent me here to come and get you ready." Amy looked at Tikal in confusion.

"Get ready? Ready for what?" Tikal giggled.

"To meet with Master Charles of course. You know to see if you can stay here or not." Amy nodded as everything came back to her.

_Sonic, werewolves, vampires, Sonic's dad..._

"Boy you sure sleep long for a human." Amy looked at Tikal.

"What do you mean? What time is it?" Amy questioned.

Tikal put her arms around her back." Well it's almost two." Amy gasped.

"Your right I have been asleep pretty long." Amy went to her bag and pulled out some clothes.

"Ok let me just throw my clothes on an-" Tikal stopped Amy.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't go smelling like that." Amy smelled herself and looked at Tikal in confusion.

Tikal put a hand on her forehead." No I mean I guess Sonic put some spice on you and...it really stinks !" Amy blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, oh im sorry." Tikal grabbed Amy's hand.

"You don't have to be sorry just get cleaned." Tikal pulled Amy out the tent and they headed down a forest like path.

Finally they reach what looked like s stream of vines. Tikal opened it and it reviled a large looking grotto.

There were large boulders surrounding the big lake, the water was a very pretty blue color and also there was a large water fall.

Amy was about to take her clothes off but noticed Tikal watching her.

"Oh my I am so sorry." Tikal said looking away.

"It's ok." Amy took her clothes off and enter the large lake. She dunked her head under water and began to wash herself.

After she was done she noticed Tikal sitting on one of the large boulders washing her clothes.

Tikal looked at Amy and smiled.

She sniffed the air." What a relief that vile smell is off of you now...so Amy tell me how did you meet Sonic and what's going on cause Sonic wouldn't bring you here and be really protective over you for nothing." Amy swam over to Tikal and started to tell her everything about how she meet Sonic, Rouge and the rest of the story.

" Wow... well im sure Charles will let you stay knowing your story." Amy nodded.

"Oh speaking of him, you gotta get out and put your clothes on, their expecting you !" Amy nodded, got out the pool, put her clothes on and walked with Tikal back to the village.

Amy put on a white shirt, shorts and white flats. She left her hair as it it cause eventually it would get dry then curly.

They finally arrived in the village and stopped in front of a large tent with Silver and Scrouge standing on the sides of it.

"Am I late?" Amy asked the two brothers.

"No it's Sonic who's late and cute outfit toots." Scrouge winked at Amy making her blush.

"Hey, hey that's Sonic's girl off limits." Tikal said putting a hand in Scrouge's face.

" W-what ! Im not his girl." Amy said crossing her arms.

" Well from what i've seen you look like you are." Amy blushed at Silver's comment.

"W-well im not. Me and Sonic are just friends, I don't like him or anything." Silver and Scrouge both looked at eachother giving each other knowing looks and smile.

" What ever you say Amy. Oh look here come's your "Friend" now." Silver said making Amy glare at him.

"Sorry guys im late." Sonic said as he jogged his way towards Amy.

"Hey how are you feeling this morning?" Sonic asked looking Amy in her eyes which made her blush.

"O-oh im fine." Next thing everyone knew they heard a loud howl.

"And that's our que to go inside." Silver said making his way in the tent quickly with Scrouge following along closely.

Sonic was about to go in but he looked back and noticed Amy not budging.

"Hey don't be scared I have to deal with my dad all the time, he's not as scary as you think." Sonic said grabbing Amy's hand.

"Ready?" Amy nodded and they went in the tent.

They entered and looked up to see Destiny and Sonic's father Charles sitting on what looked like a throne.

"Hello Amy dear and boys." Destiny said greeting everyone.

Amy and the three brother's greeted her as well.

"Boys, human." He said coldly.

"It's Amy." Amy spat back.

Destiny, Scrouge, Silver and Sonic all looked at Amy in shock. She didn't really notice cause she was having a glaring contest with Charles.

"Such a courageous human. Very brave for someone who doesn't want to get eaten." He said putting a hand on his chin.

"Which she won't." Sonic said in a tone.

" Well that depends, what's your story and why are you with my son." Amy then started to explain the whole situation.

After she was done Charles just nodded.

" I have to discuss this with my wife. Stay outside until I call you back in and my decision is made." Amy and the guys nodded going outside.

Outside...

"Wow Amy that was some guts you had back there." Silver said.

"Yeah talkin' to pops like that, im surprised he didn't say anything back." Scrouge added.

"Well I just didn't like the way he was talking to me and calling me "human"." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Hey, hey guys." The four hedgehogs looked and saw Tikal but with a taller male red echidna with violet eyes.

"Hey so Amy this is my brother Knuckles, Knuckles this is the human Amy who's really cool." Tikal said happily.

Knuckles just looked at Amy.

"So your the human." Amy was a little intimidated by his voice but nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." She said bravely but on the inside was shaking because of his whole approach and appearance being so tall and muscular.

"Heh, on the outside you may be/act very brave but on the inside your just a scared little girl. Pathetic." He said crossing his arms.

"Excuse me!?" Amy said crossing her arms taking a step closer to him.

"You heard what I said. Well i've seen enough im out." Knuckles said walking away.

Sonic was glaring at Knuckles then stopped him and whispered in his ear.

" We need to talk later." He growled and released Knuckles who just shrugged and walked off.

"Im am so sorry about my brother he doesn't take to well to humans." Amy raised an eyebrow at Tikal's comment.

"Why. What's his deal?" Amy questioned.

"Well it's a long story but-" A howl was heard coming from inside the tent.

"Looks like pops has decided." Silver said.

They all entered the tent except for Tikal.

"So father can she stay?" Sonic said looking at his father and noticed his mother smiling.

"Y...yes the human can stay." Amy jumped in Sonic's arms as he spun her around in the air. The other two brothers yelled and high fived each other.

"BUT only temporally until the situation is taken care of." The four hedgehogs nodded.

"You may go now but Sonic she is your responsibility." Sonic nodded as they all headed out the tent with Amy holding Sonic's hand.

"Thank you." Amy said before heading out with the guys.

"See Charles that wasn't so bad and it look's like Sonic's got himself a girl." Destiny said looking at Charles.

"Yes Destiny I understand but...I sense something terrible is going to happen." Destiny just rolled her eyes and kissed Charles on the cheek.

"Honey don't worry everything's gonna be fine." Destiny reassured him.

"I hope so..."

**...**

**Unknown Place...**

The pitch black room was so quite you could hear every single sound that was happening.

"So...you failed me a second time?" Rouge's ears flattened.

"I-I honestly don't mean to but... I think I right know where they are."

"Care to tell me then." Said the unknown person.

"Well it seems like Sonic has returned with the girl back to his home." The person nodded.

"Thank you Rouge you are dismissed but this is not the end I will have the girl." Rouge nodded and headed out the room.

"Soon miss rose, very soon." He said as he smirked showing his piercing blood red eyes in the darkness.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Oh and for next time Shadow will be making his appearance and there's gonna be a lot of drama !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	8. Him

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 8**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Werewolves:**

**Sonic:20( Sorry for the confusion he is actually 20 )**

**Scourge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Mina: 19 1/2**

**Wave: 23**

**Marine:13**

**Destiny: 39 ( yes she's considered a werewolf seeing as she's married to one, has had children with one and lives with a lot) :)**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically)**

**Vampires**

******Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,00o years old**

**Blaze:23(Physically) 2,300 years old**

**Shadow: 25**

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 8: Him**

**A couple of days have passed since Amy got accepted and today Tikal was giving her an official tour of the village.**

Amy was in her "room" getting ready.

She looked in the mirror and spun around.

This should be good for a first impression. Amy decided to wear a rolled up white shirt exposing her chest a little, a tan skirt that was short in the front stopping at her mid thigh and long in the back and tan sandals. Her quills were thick, straight and really curly at the bottom.

She put on some lip gloss she packed and was ready to go.

"Knock,knock is there an Amy Rose in the house ready to take a tour of the village with her dear friend Tikal?" Tikal said outside the tent making Amy smile.

Tikal reminded Amy so much of Cream who she missed very badly.

"Yes there is an Amy Rose and she is ready to take a tour of the village with her dear friend Tikal." Amy responded coming out the tent.

Tikal squealed. "WOW Amy you look so beautiful. Tryin' to make a good impression on the village?" Tikal said as Amy blushed.

"More like impression on a certain someone." Silver said walking up to both girls.

"Silver ! Hey you coming. Im giving Amy a tour of the village." Silver shrugged.

"Why not." The three began to walk heading into the village.

Amy gotta glimpse of everything. The people, their homes, the big wolves- BIG WOLVES !

There were three large wolves but two were bigger than the other.

One was black, with a purple belly , tipped paws, tipped ears and blue eyes. The other was a white/purple color with green eyes and the last one which was a little smaller than the other two and was a brown/orange color with blue eyes.

The small brown/orange wolf looked in Amy's direction and started running towards her with her mouth opened and her big fangs showing.

"AMY LOOK OUT." She heard Tikal say but she didn't move.

She was to terrified to move.

Silver than transformed into his wolf form and got infront of Amy growling at the smaller wolf.

The smaller wolf crouched to the ground then transformed into her normal form which was a brown and orange raccoon.

"I-im sorry Silver I wasn't gonna attack her I just wanted to sniff her that's all." She said innocently.

Silver changed back into his normal form.

"It's alright Marine." He said petting her head.

The purple/white wolf changed into a yellow mongoose and the black and purple wolf changed into a purple swallow.

"Wow so your the human." The yellow mongoose said playing in Amy's hair.

"Y-yeah." Amy said still a bit shaken up by what just happened.

"Hey.." The raccoon said now standing in front of Amy.

"Im sorry for charging at you like that it's just, you smelled so good and i've never seen a human before. Well I mean other than miss Destiny but...your really pretty." The raccoon said very innocently.

"HECK YEAH SHE IS." The mongoose said as Amy blushed.

Amy smiled. "Oh it's alright and thank you."

"W-well im Marine." Marine said looking up at Amy.

"It's nice to meet you Marine." Amy looked up at the other two girls.

"Well Sonic knows how to pick em' Im Wave by the way." The swallow said smirking shaking Amy's hand, then crossing her arms.

"OH and im Mina." The mongoose said taking Amy's hand.

"It's really nice to meet everyone." Amy said smiling at everybody.

"HEY so I have to ask are you really Sonic's girl, gosh your so pretty, why are you here,man I have SO many questions to ask you !" Mina said jumping up and down.

"HEY Mina questions later right now me and Silver are giving Amy a tour of the village." The three girls giggled.

"CAN WE COME." They all said in union.

"SURE." They all linked arms and started to walk off.

"Umm.." Amy said pointing to the spot where the four girls were just at.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you." Silver said smirking at Amy.

"Come on." He said extending his arm out to Amy who took it.

They linked arms and began to walk around the village.

**...**

**Unknown place...**

"ROUGE,BLAZE." The unknown person said.

Rouge had entered and next to her a purple cat with glowing gold eyes.

"Yes master." They both bent down.

"Tonight is the night." Both girls looked at each other confused.

"Um...not to be rude or act clueless or anything thing but what exactly is tonight?" Blaze questioned.

"Well my dear Blaze tonight is the night where we take a visit to the werewolf village, and I get what's mine." He smirked in the darkness.

Both girls looked at each other and smirked.

"You are dismissed but be prepared for tonight." Both girls walked out.

"Oh my Rose, i've been waiting so long. Finally you will be mine." He chuckled as his blood red eyes glowed in the dark room.

**~Back with Amy and Silver**

**All day Silver has shown Amy the whole village, they have meet the people, explored some of the shops and more.**

**it was nighttime now with stars sparkling all over the sky. Silver and Amy were just walking around and talking .**

"So that is what you were planning to do in life?" Silver said looking at Amy with his arms behind his back.

"Well yeah. I've always loved animals so much and why not become a vet. My dad went to vet school for a couple of years and med. school. He's taught me a lot of useful things." Silver nodded.

"Well it seems like you have your whole life already planned a head of you. I like it." Silver said looking at Amy who smiled.

Amy noticed some little kids playing with some cub puppies rolling around and laughing.

This site made her smile.

"YO AMY, BRO." Silver and Amy turned around to see Sonic and Scourge walking up to them

"Sonic." Amy ran towards him and hugged him who hugged back tighter.

Silver glared a little at the site.

"Hey bro." Scourge said putting and hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Wha..oh hey." Silver said looking at his brother.

"So what have you been up to all day ?" Scourge questioned.

"Well i've been showing Amy around the village walking and talking to her." Silver said plainly as Scourge nodded.

Silver then averted his attention back to Amy and Sonic.

"So Amy whatcha' been up to all day?" Sonic questioned Amy.

"Well i've been hanging with Silver, meeting people, walking talking and more. What have you been doing all day?" Sonic grinned.

"Well me and Scourge had some werewolf business to take care of." Amy nodded.

A blood curdling howl was heard. It was so loud Amy had to cover her ears.

It was the same howl she heard the first night she meet Sonic.

Amy noticed the villagers starting to scatter around yelling looking terrified.

"Sonic what's going on?" Amy looked up at Sonic who had a worried look on his face. So did his brothers.

Just then Tikal, Marine, Mina and Wave came up.

"S-Sonic is it them?" Tikal questioned as Sonic nodded.

"Look Tikal get your brother. The rest of you girls take Amy and get out of here." Mina and the girls nodded.

Marine took Amy's hand and they started running really fast.

"S-SONIC." Amy said looking back at Sonic who changed into his werewolf form and headed into the woods along with his brothers.

"Guys what's going on." Amy questioned.

"It's the bloody vampires, their attacking." Wave said.

"Vampires?" Mina nodded.

"Yeah but they haven't attacked in a long time. I wonder what they want." Mina said.

Amy looked around and saw the terrified people running away but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the person she feared so much.

Rouge...

She was attacking a little boy and his family. When she looked up at Amy, Amy panicked and ran into the woods.

"AMY!" The three girls shouted.

**Amy's P.O.V**

"No,No, NO UGH this is NOT what I signed up for." I said running away as fast as I could.

"I..I can't do this. I have to get away." I picked up my pace a little not looking back.

"I- I have t get awa-" I tripped scrapping my leg.

"Oww." Blood began to drip down my leg.

"Hiss" "Man it hurts." A sat in that same spot for sometime blowing at my leg.

Then I heard a rustling noise.

"S-Sonic." I said looking at my surroundings.

"Need some help?" I looked up and saw an ebony/ crimson hedgehog.

_He wasn't there a second ago..._

"That be nice, thanks." He helped me up holding me a little to close.

"Uh..thanks." There was something about this hedgehog that intrigued me.

I don't know if it was his deep rich voice or his handsome looks but something intrigued me.

"My dear let me have a look at your leg." He bent down then licked my leg.

_WHAO he's licking my leg !?..._

_I was so confused right now, why was this guy I just meet licking my leg ? _I thought.

"What !? What are you do-" He put a finger on my lips.

"Do not worry my dear I know what im doing." He licked up all the blood from my leg.

_Why dose he sound like he's from the 1800's or something. Like he's from a whole different time period._

He whipped his mouth then stood up.

"Forgive me for my rudeness but my name is S-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER SHADOW!" The hedgehog growled and me and him turned around to see Sonic, with Silver and Scourge.

"SONIC." I ran up to Sonic who held me tight.

"Shadow what are doing here attacking the village." Sonic said stepping towards Shadow.

"Silver, Scourge take care of Amy while I take care of him." Sonic said giving me to his brothers.

"Oh brother of mine as you can see im not attacking the village. That is the others. Im simply here to claim what is mine." He said looking in my direction.

" Amy !? Sorry Shadow but you can't have here." Sonic said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow questioned as his fangs and nails began to grow and his eyes turned a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah." Sonic said turning into his werewolf form.

"Oh no.." I said.

_A very fierce battle was about to happen and all because of me..._

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Next Time: A big juicy fight is about to go down! Brother against brother, blue v.s red and black, vampire v.s vampire (lol) who will win ?!**

**Im really tired now !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	9. Promise

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 9**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Werewolves:**

**Sonic:20**

**Scourge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Mina: 19 1/2**

**Wave: 23**

**Marine:13**

**Destiny: 39 ( yes she's considered a werewolf seeing as she's married to one, has had children with one and lives with a lot) :)**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically)**

**Vampires:**

******Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,000 years old**

**Blaze:23(Physically) 2,300 years old**

**Shadow: 25**

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 9: Promise**

_Where we Left off last time..._

_"Shadow what are doing here attacking the village." Sonic said stepping towards Shadow._

_"Silver, Scourge take care of Amy while I take care of him." Sonic said giving me to his brothers._

_"Oh brother of mine as you can see im not attacking the village. That is the others. Im simply here to claim what is mine." He said looking in my direction._

_" Amy !? Sorry Shadow but you can't have here." Sonic said cracking his knuckles._

_"Oh yeah?" Shadow questioned as his fangs and nails began to grow and his eyes turned a deeper shade of red._

_"Yeah." Sonic said turning into his werewolf form._

_"Oh no.." I said._

_A very fierce battle was about to happen and all because of me..._

* * *

"NO, please don't fight !" Amy said reaching a hand out.

Silver put her hand down as Amy looked up at him." Amy there's no use of trying to talk to them. Their not gonna listen especially Sonic in his werewolf form." Amy looked away from Silver and back to the brothers.

They were both circling each other.

"Oh brother of mine, why must we fight?" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders as Sonic growled.

Shadow could understand what Sonic was saying.

*Growl growl* " You started this !"

Shadow chuckled. " Why can't you just let me have the girl and I will be on my marry way, plus the others will stop terrorizing the village. Think about it, give me the girl and no harm will be done." He said simply.

Sonic growled loudly " Stay AWAY from Amy..or else." Sonic said baring his big sharp fangs.

"It seems that your growing feelings for the girl but you wouldn't even know what to do with her. Sonic, let's face it, im older, faster, better, smarter and stronger. Plus Amy needs a real man, not a boy." Sonic stopped circling Shadow and looked back at Amy with a sad look.

He then looked at Shadow with a deadly looked and charged at him.

***Here comes the fight scene ***

"Not so fast Sonic." Shadow jumped up making Sonic hit a tree really hard.

"Dumb dog." Shadow said chuckling.

He jumped down from the tree, grabbed his brother's wolf form and threw him into a couple of sharp pine trees deep in the forest.

*YELP* Sonic yelped in pain.

"SONIC !" Amy yelled as she cried into Silvers shoulder.

"Do something !" She said looking up at Silver and Scoruge.

Silver nodded and changed into his werewolf form.

He pushed Amy over to Scourge.

Shadow dusted himself off and saw the white wolf with gold eyes standing infront of him.

*Growl* "I think you should leave...NOW !" Silver snapped at him showing his teeth.

"Oh Silver,the baby of our brothers... and if I don't ?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

*growl...growl* "Then suffer the consequence's." Silver suddenly bite Shadow's arm making his arm drip of a little blood.

"AH, DAMN YOU." He grabbed Silver's wolf form by the neck and threw him against a tree. Silver's skull hit the tree hard.

"SILVER!" Both Scourge and Amy yelled.

Silver got back up and changed into his human form.

"Ouch." Silver said as his head spun. He put a hand on his forehead then fainted on the forest ground.

"Hey guys what did I miss." Both Scourge and Amy turned around to see Knuckles.

He frowned. "Human..."

"Knuckles..." They both glared at each other.

"Look we don't have time for this. Silver's been knocked out and Soinc... I think is hurt really bad." Amy said as Knuckles nodded.

"Heh..all because of you. Im going in." Knuckles changed into his wolf form which was a dark brown wolf with glowing violet eyes.

He charged at Shadow but before he could even get close he was kicked really hard.

He got up and saw Rouge standing infront of him smirking.

"Hello Knuckie." She winked at him.

He got up and tried to bite her but she held his jaw shut.

He was struggling to get out of her grasp.

_Damn she's gotten stronger !_

Just then Blaze flew down at the scene. She looked over at the unconscious Silver's then started to walk towards Rouge and Knuckles.

"Oh shit Knuckles is in trouble, Amy I have to help Knuckles so don't move. Yell for me if anything happens." Amy nodded.

He winked then changed into his werewolf form and charged at Blaze.

"Oh man im alone, maybe I should run and-"

"Hello my rose." Amy saw Shadow walking towards her.

She looked and saw Knuckles and Scourge fighting the two female vampires, then to Silver's unconscious form.

"Crap..." Shadow was now infront of Amy.

"Now my dear if you'll come with me." He held his hand out.

Amy titled her head to the side. She felt like she was being hypnotized or something because she was actually reaching out for his open hand.

_My body...I can't...control it..._

He grabbed Amy's hand and smirked.

"Now then-" "HOWL"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see a light brown werewolf with glowing sky blue eyes and Destiny by it's side.

"EVERYONE STOP !" And just as everyone stopped and separated.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. ALL OF YOU LEAVE." She looked over at Shadow with a sympathetic look.

He just growled.

"Fine...mother. But I WILL be back, let's go!" And just like that Shadow, Rouge and Blaze grew their wings and flew off.

Destiny looked over at the two big wolfs."Knuckles and Scourge go get Sonic, Tikal get Silver," Destiny looked at Amy. "Come with me." Amy nodded and headed back to the village with Destiny as Tikal picked up Silver and Knuckles and Scourge went to go find Sonic.

**...**

**Everyone had returned to the village as it was once clam again. Lucky non of the villagers got hurt or anyone else except Silver who was pasted out and Sonic who was covered in scratches and bruises. Everyone was waiting outside for the result of Sonic and Silver.**

Amy was sitting on the ground with her hands over her knees.

Tikal looked over at Amy and frowned.

She decided to take a seat next to her.

"Hey, are you ok ?' Amy looked at Tikal and started crying.

"Oh Tikal." Amy cried into Tikal's shoulder as Tikal patted her on the back.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." She cried harder.

" Oh Amy, it's gonna be alright," Tikal looked up and smiled. "Look."

Amy looked up and saw Silver coming out of the tent.

"SILVER." Amy got up and ran up to Silver giving him a tight hug.

"Im so glad your ok." Silver blushed at the closeness and hugged Amy back.

"Im glad I am to. Luckly I have no scratches or a bruise. I just got knocked out." Silver chuckled.

Amy smiled up at Silver then it turned into a frown.

"How's Sonic?" Silver then had a frown on his face as well.

"He doesn't look so good. You can go in and look for yourself." Amy nodded and headed into the tent.

She saw Sonic on a medical bed covered in bruises, scratches and a little blood. There was a bucket of blood next to him.

Standing on the left side of the bed was Destiny and on the other side were two female hedgehogs with bandages and medicine. One purple with blue eyes and the other pink with purple eyes almost looking like twins.

Amy stood next to Destiny.

"How is he Destiny ?" Amy said rubbing his forehead.

" After a couple of healing herbs and being all bandaged up he should be fine and all healed up in the morning." Amy looked at Destiny in confusion as Destiny chuckled.

"Oh I guess you don't know. Werewolves heal very differently from us Amy. When we get a cut or bruise it may take a day or weeks, maybe even months to heal but for werewolves it takes less than a 24 hour period time for them to heal. Well, it depends on the situation and how bad it is but as for my son, he'll be fine in the morning." Amy nodded.

"Amy dear it's getting late, you should go and rest. Don't worry to much, he'll be fine and when you see him in the morning he'll be the same ol' Sonic." Amy smiled and hugged Destiny who hugged back.

"Ok, goodnight Destiny." Amy said heading out the tent.

"Good night child." Destiny looked down at her son.

_She's the one..._

Amy was outside the tent now.

Outside was Knuckles, Silver, Scourge, Mina, Marine, Wave and Tikal.

"AMY!" The mongoose,swallow and raccoon ran up to Amy and hugged her.

"You alright?" Marine said.

"Yeah, im ok guys." Amy said reassuringly.

"You gave us quite a scare when you ran off back there." Wave said crossing her arms.

"I know and im sorry about that guys. I just panicked that's all." The three girls nodded.

"How is he ?" Scourge asked.

"Your mom said not to worry and that he'll be fine in the morning." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Nobody would need to worry if you weren't here." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles.." Tikal said looking up at her brother.

" What, im just being honest. Non of this would have happened if Sonic never messed with her at all." Knuckles said pointing at Amy.

"Ok knuckles." Mina said in annoyance.

Knuckles stepped up to Amy "First you come here,cause vampires to attack our village and now your getting my best friends hurt." Knuckles balled his fist up.

"Knuckles chill man ." Scourge said grabbing his shoulder.

"HOW can I. Since this-this HUMAN has came she has caused nothing but CHAOS. Why don't you just go back where you belong tramp !" Amy covered her mouth as tears came out.

"KNUCKLES ENOUGH !" Silver said pushing him.

"No Silver, he's right." Amy then ran off.

"Yeah that's right, run you little bitch." Knuckles shout.

Silver then punched Knuckles in the jaw making him bleed.

"Amy !"

**...**

**Amy ran to the secret grotto Tikal had showed her on the first day she arrived.**

Amy sat infront of the large lake and cried.

"Knuckles is right...I should just go back home. I have caused nothing but trouble." Amy cried harder.

"I am just a little bitch..."

She then heard rustle's in the bushes behind her but didn't bother to look and see who it was.

"No your not..." Amy whipped her tears and turned around to see Sonic all bandaged up, leaning on a tree smirking at her.

"S-Sonic." She Smiled wide and run up to him hugging him gently.

"Hey Amy." He hugged back but hissed in pain.

" Sonic y-you shouldn't be standing up. We need to get you back into the village." Amy grabbed his hand and headed back to the village but Sonic stopped her.

"Wait, before we head back to the village, I heard what Knuckles said." Amy looked at Sonic and then looked down at the ground.

"Yeah..." Sonic lifted Amy's head up.

"Look Amy, first of all you not a bitch, I guarantee you that and second yeah since you came here little events have happened but it was my choice to bring you here, and I knew what I was getting myself into but I still brought you here. Amy I promised to protect you and im not going to break that promise ever ! Oh and please forgive Knuckles, he has it out rally bad for humans but don't worry Silver took care of him." Amy nodded.

"I can see that..." She looked up at Sonic. "Well come on Sonic, let's get you back to the village."Amy said.

"Wait." Sonic spun Amy back around and kissed her on the lips for a couple of seconds.

He stopped and stroked her face.

He chuckled seeing the confused/ blushing expression on her face.

"Now we can go back to the village." Amy smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder and limped back to the village unware that someone was watching them.

_Rose..._

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**OH and Special Moments will be update either LATER tonight or in the morning so just hold you little horses :)!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	10. The Voice

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 10**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Werewolves:**

**Sonic:20**

**Scourge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Mina: 19 1/2**

**Wave: 23**

**Marine:13**

**Destiny: 39 ( Yes she's considered a werewolf seeing as she's married to one, has had children with one and lives with a lot) :)**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically)**

**Vampires:**

******Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,000 years old**

**Blaze:23(Physically) 2,300 years old**

**Shadow: 25**

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 10: The Voice**

_Where we Left off last time..._

_"Knuckles is right...I should just go back home. I have caused nothing but trouble." Amy cried harder._

_"I am just a little bitch..."_

_She then heard rustle's in the bushes behind her but didn't bother to look and see who it was._

_"No your not..." Amy whipped her tears and turned around to see Sonic all bandaged up, leaning on a tree smirking at her._

_"S-Sonic." She Smiled wide and run up to him hugging him gently._

_"Hey Amy." He hugged back but hissed in pain._

_" Sonic y-you shouldn't be standing up. We need to get you back into the village." Amy grabbed his hand and headed back to the village but Sonic stopped her._

_"Wait, before we head back to the village, I heard what Knuckles said." Amy looked at Sonic and then looked down at the ground._

_"Yeah..." Sonic lifted Amy's head up._

_"Look Amy, first of all you not a bitch, I guarantee you that and second yeah since you came here little events have happened but it was my choice to bring you here, and I knew what I was getting myself into but I still brought you here. Amy I promised to protect you and im not going to break that promise ever ! Oh and please forgive Knuckles, he has it out rally bad for humans but don't worry Silver took care of him." Amy nodded._

_"I can see that..." She looked up at Sonic. "Well come on Sonic, let's get you back to the village."Amy said._

_"Wait." Sonic spun Amy back around and kissed her on the lips for a couple of seconds._

_He stopped and stroked her face._

_He chuckled seeing the confused/ blushing expression on her face._

_"Now we can go back to the village." Amy smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder and limped back to the village unaware that someone was watching them._

_Rose..._

* * *

**A couple days have passed since the incident between the brothers...**

**Amy was in the village sitting up in a tall tree.**

"Hmm.." She hugged her knees together.

_Shadow..._

_Flashback..._

_"S-Sonic." I said looking at my surroundings._

_"Need some help?" I looked up and saw an ebony/ crimson hedgehog._

_He wasn't there a second ago..._

_"That be nice, thanks." He helped me up holding me a little to close._

_"Uh..thanks." _

_"My dear let me have a look at your leg." He bent down then licked my leg._

_WHAO he's licking my leg !?..._

_I was so confused right now, why was this guy I just meet licking my leg ? I thought._

_"What !? What are you do-" He put a finger on my lips._

_"Do not worry my dear I know what im doing." He licked up all the blood from my leg._

_What's up with this guy..._

_End Of flashback..._

"Man, that was so weird but surprisingly my leg felt better after that." Amy said looking at the leg that_ was_ scrapped the other night.

"And then..."

_Flashback..._

_"Hello my rose." I saw Shadow walking towards her._

_I looked and saw Knuckles and Scourge fighting the two female vampires, then to Silver's unconscious form._

_"Crap..." Shadow was now in front of me._

_"Now my dear if you'll come with me." He held his hand out._

_I titled my head to the side. I __felt like as if I was being hypnotized or something because I was actually reaching out for his open hand._

_My body...I can't...control it..._

_He grabbed my hand and smirked._

_End of flashback..._

"It was as if he put a spell on me that activate my whole body to do as he commanded." She put a hand on her chin.

"Maybe it was just a vampire thing. I mean he was staring deep into my eyes...his eyes.." Amy started to blush.

"His looks, He was so tall and muscular. He wasn't bad looking, a very handsome guy at that," Amy blushed even more.

"But his eyes, they looked so,.. well as I read in books and in the movies vampire's are suppose to look lifeless but his eyes and his whole appearance looked so, fresh and.. not lifeless."

Amy put her hands on her forehead.

"Im thinking to much about this, I have to remember that he's just a random guy...well the prince of vampires that wants to suck my blood that is." Amy said as she looked up into the sun the was hidden behind hundreds of leaves.

Amy sighed.

"I wish Sonic were here with me but to bad he has duties to take care of, " Amy blushed remembering the kiss he gave her the other night.

_Flashback..._

_"Wait." Sonic spun me back around and kissed me on the lips for a couple of seconds._

_He stopped and stroked my face._

_He chuckled seeing the confused/ blushing expression on my face._

_"Now we can go back to the village." I smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder and we limped back to the village_

_End of flashback..._

Amy sighed happily while blushing madly...

_Rose..._

"WHAT!?" her head instantly popped up looking from side to side.

"Is someone else up here?!" Amy stood up.

_Come to me..._

"Wh-AHHH !" Amy slipped off the branch and was plummeting down from the tree but just in the nick of time before her body connected with the ground she was in someone's arms.

A pair of muscular arms that is.

She looked up into a pair of gold eyes.

"Silver..." She was in his muscular arms and blushed.

"Are you ok, you looked worried." She said tilting her head.

His face was paler than usual and had a panicked look on his face.

"Am I ok, you just feel down a tree! Who you really need to be asking that question to is yourself but are YOU ok?" Amy sweat dropped.

"Yea-yeah im alright." Her whole face was now flushed realizing she was still in Silver's arms and he was shirtless.

"Uh Silver, you can put me down now."

"O-oh right." He blushed ligthy then gently put Amy down.

Amy put a hand on her forehead.

_Ugh..I just need to think right now._

"Hey Amy," Amy looked at Silver. "Next time you climb a tree make sure you can get down from it safely ok?"

Silver asked as the sakura hedgehog chuckled nervously.

"Haha yeah, and sorry for scaring you like that." Amy put her head down.

Silver touched her shoulder. "No need to be sorry, just be careful." Silver smiled at her.

Amy smiled back then crossed her arms.

"You know I thought sitting up in a tree would help me think but as you can see it didn't." Amy looked back up at the tree then sighed.

An idea pooped up into Silver's head.

"Hey I now the perfect place where you can go think at, would you like me to show you?"

Amy lit up. "YEAH I would !" Silver grinned at her response.

"Well whenever your ready cause Im finished with all my duties for today."

"How about now?!" Amy asked excitedly.

"Ok Let's go." Silver and Amy entered the forest.

Standing a couple of feet away...

It was Knuckles. He was punching a log then witnessed the scene between Amy and Silver.

"Hmm...I wonder where those two are going." Knuckles said as he stopped punching a log.

An idea popped into the muscular echidna's head.

He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Heh oh this plan will be perfect, now to find Sonic." He said as he walked off in search for the azul hedgehog.

**With Amy and Silver...**

They entered the forest and began to walk up the forest path.

Amy stopped walking.

"Silver look." Infront of them were two paths in which one lead straight and the other lead left.

She grabbed Silver's hand and proceed to go through the left path.

"Come on !" Amy said.

They finally made it through the path which led to a slanted hill with a cave opening. Below it was the village.

"Wow...dose someone live here or something?" Silver nodded at Amy question.

"Yeah, Sonic dose."

"Can we go inside?"

"I don't know, you would have to ask Sonic. That is where he sleeps." Amy nodded in understanding.

"Ok I understand but why dose Sonic live up here higher than everyone else. I would think your parents lived up here or atleast your dad.." Amy said looking down at the village.

"Ah so you caught on. Well if you didn't know Sonic is the future king." Amy looked up at Silver.

"Future king? You mean future king of ALL werewolves?" Amy asked as Silver nodded.

"Wow king of all werewolves..wait would you and Scourge be to?" Silver shook his head.

"You see Amy even though me , Scourge and Sonic came out at the same time Sonic came out first so that automatically makes him the future king of all Werewolves. And plus our father will be retiring soon." Amy nodded looking at Silver who was looking down at the village with his hands behind his back.

"I see..." Amy stared down as well.

"Hey," Silver put a hand on Amy's shoulder making her look up at him." Let's get going, we still gotta way to go to get to the spot."

"Oh yeah." Amy said and just as she was about to begin walking Silver stopped her.

"Here get on my back, it will be faster."

And just as he said Amy hopped on his back.

"Hold on tight." He said grabbing Amy's tight's making her blush.

She felt him getting bigger and furrier as he began to transform into his wolf form.

He looked back at Amy who gave him a thumbs up.

Then they took off.

**Vampires Castle...**

The black and red hedgehog was standing outside of his room on the big round balcony.

He was looking below at his future immortal subjects.

"Um, Shadow." He didn't looked back to see who it was because he already knew.

"Yes Rouge." The stunning bat came out in a black dress that was long in the back and short in the front being strapless, and in black heels.

" I came up here to how you were doing." She said now standing next to him.

She looked down at his bandaged arm.

"How's your arm?" He looked at her.

"You tend to worry to much my dear but if you must know im fine, matter of fact im better than fine. I just still can't believe the youngest of our brothers manged to mark me." He looked back down at the immortals he would soon rule over.

"You were just caught off guard Shadow, that's all." Shadow's eyes widen.

"I am NEVER caught off guard. But next time he gets a move in I'll break his neck." Rouge's eyes widened.

"You would kill your own broth-"

"Half brother." Shadow cut Rouge off.

"Right, half brother."

"I'll do what I must." Rouge nodded.

"Well what are we gonna do about the girl."

"No Rouge it is what IM going to do about the girl but don't worry I have a plan." Rouge glared at him.

_It's always about him !_

He looked at Rouge from the corner of his eye.

"You know what Rouge now that I think about it im a little famished. Mind getting _us_ a snack to eat." Rouge smirked.

"No I don't, i'll be right back." She said as she extended her wings and flew off.

"Oh my Rose, soon." He said as he sniffed the air.

He then turned and went back inside.

**Back with Silver and Amy...**

After a couple of minutes of running they have finally reached the top of the mountain.

"Wow Silver this place is beautiful." Amy said hoping off his back.

He changed back into his normal form.

"I know." Amy looked at the view which was the village, trees, birds, the bright cloudy sky and many other things but what got her curious was the grey smoke.

"Hey Silver, what's that grey smoke over there." She pointed over toward's it.

"Oh, over there is where the vampires live." He glared at the smoke.

" Why are they so close?" Amy said in confusion.

Silver stepped closer to Amy. "Well Amy it may look like they're close but their actually really far from us. That's just smoke." Amy nodded then sat down on the soft grass.

" Well i'll leave you here to thin-"

"Actually Silver, can you stay up her." Silver smiled.

"Sure." He took a seat next to her.

"It's very relaxing up here." Amy said as a breeze came their way flowing through her hair.

"I know. Every time I need to think I come up here." The breeze then went through Silver quills as he chuckled.

Amy looked at him and blushed.

_Man...I really never noticed it before but Silver's really cute._

Silver looked at her in the corner of his eye as Amy quickly turned away hoping he didn't see her staring.

"Uh...man it's so relaxing up here I could just "yawn" go to sleep." Amy said as she began to close her eyes and lay in the grass.

"Wait, I have a better pillow for you to lay on." Amy looked at him confused as he stood up.

He changed into his wolf form then laid down looking at Amy.

She snuggled into his soft fur and closed her eyes.

"Mmm Silver, your fur is really...soft." Amy then dozed off.

Silver was watching as she began to snore softly.

He put his head down and closed his eyes falling asleep to.

**Back In The Village..**

**Some hours have passed and it was now afternoon.**

Knuckles was walking down the Village path as many folks waved hi to him.

"Hey Knuckles." A couple of passing echidna girls waved to him.

"Hey girls." He smirked.

"Now where's Sonic...bingo." He saw Sonic talking to Mina with Scourge.

"HEY SONIC." Knuckles said running up to the three.

"What's up Knuckles." Him and Sonic did a handshake.

"Hey have you seen Amy?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah now that you mention it Silver too." Scourge said.

Knuckles grinned and Mina noticed this.

"Well you see I saw them earlier today...together." Sonic looked at him confused.

"Together...where did they go?"

"I saw them go into the forest to god know's where. They looked pretty happy to." Sonic was fuming.

"And when was this?" Mina said crossing her arms.

"Earlier this morning."

Sonic panicked "WHAT!? They've been gone for THAT long?!" Knuckles nodded.

"I'll be right back." Sonic changed into his werewolf form and raced up the mountain.

Knuckles grinned.

_Bye human..._

"Really Knuckles ?" He looked and saw Mina glaring at him crossing her arms and Scourge tilting his head with a hand on his hip.

Mina stepped closer to him "I know what you just did there and that was really low."

"Oh and whatever did I do Mina?" He put his hands behind his back.

"You made it seem like Silver and Amy were doing something !" Knuckles grinned.

"No I didn't. I was just telling the truth." He said innocently.

"Well I think you stretched it just to get back at Silver and to get rid of Amy." Knuckles put his hands up at the feisty female that was in his face.

"Well i'll let you think that." He said gently pushing her away.

"Come on Scourge we have some GUY business to take care off." Knuckles said putting shoulder around Scourge walking away.

Mina glared at Knuckles then looked at the forest.

"I better go up there before things get ugly." Mina said as she changed into her werewolf form.

The white/purple female wolf fled up the mountain hoping she could get up there in time.

**With Silver And Amy...**

The rosey female's eyes started to flutter open onto a beautiful orange, purple, glod, and pink sky.

"Wow..." Amy got up not noticing the wolf starting to wake up as well.

"Man, the sky looks so beautiful." She said as the sun was shining down on her.

She then felt fur rub against her skin and looked to see the all white wolf right beside her.

She started into the gold eyes of Silver.

"Isn't it beautiful." She looked back up at the sky.

The wolf didn't do anything accept nuzzled into her.

"S-Silver." She blushed then smiled and began to rub his muzzle.

He began to pur as she did so making her giggle.

Amy and Silver quickly turned their heads as soon as they heard rustling noises.

They turned to see non other than Sonic in his wolf form.

He changed back into his normal form.

"What's going on here?" He questioned as Silver changed into his normal form as well.

"Nothing, were just looking at the sunset." Amy said innocently.

"Yeah..." Silver said looking to his brother who was glaring at him.

"And nothing happened between you two today?" They both just looked at him.

"No..." Silver said.

"You think me and Silver did something!?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well I just tho-" He was cut off as he looked back and saw Mina.

"Hey guys." She grinned.

"Did you follow me up here?"

"Um...yeah." She grinned nervously.

Sonic looked back at Silver and Amy with an apologetic look.

"Hey im sorry for questioning you guys." Sonic said putting a hand behind his head and scratching it.

"It's ok," Amy said walking towards him " I missed you by the way." She said finally face to face with him.

He smiled " I missed you to." He said wrapping his hands around her waist making her giggle.

Mina then walked up to Silver. "Hey, you ok?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but why did he think me and Amy were up here doing something ?"

"Because of Knuckles."

"Why-... of course." Silver said knowingly.

"HEY SILVER, MINA." Both hedgehog and mongoose looked back at Sonic who was holding Amy.

"How about a race for old times sake." Sonic said grinning.

Silver and Mina smirked at each other changing into their wolf forms.

"Hope on Amy," Sonic said as Amy jumped onto his back. "You better hand on tight cause were about to go really fast." He said looking back at her.

He changed into his wolf form with Mina on his right and Silver on his left.

They all got into their running positions.

Sonic howled and the three wolves were off.

"WOOHOO !" Amy shouted.

The three wolves finally made it down the mountain with Mina in first place, Sonic in second and Silver in third.

Mina changed back into her normal forms, as did the others.

"Haha I won !" Mina said as she jumped in victory.

"Yay well whatever," Sonic said crossing his arms then looking back at Amy who was trying to fix her hair.

"Hey," She looked up at Sonic. "You hungry ?"

Just as Amy was about to answer her stomach did for her.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on I know a really great place to eat." Sonic said taking Amy's hand.

He looked back at his brother and the mongoose.

"What are you guys standing there for, come on." Both the hedgehog and mongoose smiled joining Sonic and Amy.

All four walked together in the village as the sun set and another day was about to pass.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Oh and if you wanna see what everyone looks like you can go on deviant art and my name on there is ShadAmySongirly cause I JUST put picture's up tonight or this morning!:)**

**Well It's about two in the morning and im tired so BYE ! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	11. Meeting The Cubs

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 11**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Werewolves:**

**Sonic:20**

**Scourge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Mina: 19 1/2**

**Wave: 23**

**Marine:15 (Sorry she's 15 lol)**

**Destiny: 39 ( Yes she's considered a werewolf seeing as she's married to one, has had children with one and lives with a lot) :)**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically)**

**Honey: 11**

**Hunter:13**

**Dahsie:10**

**Steel: 13**

**Pahco: 12**

**Nose Marie: 9 1/2 in a half**

**Aqua:13**

**Vampires:**

******Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,000 years old**

**Blaze:23(Physically) 2,300 years old**

**Shadow: 25**

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 11: Meeting The Cubs**

**_Where we left off last Time_  
**

_"Haha I won !" Mina said as she jumped in victory._

_"Yay well whatever," Sonic said crossing his arms then looking back at Amy who was trying to fix her hair._

_"Hey," She looked up at Sonic. "You hungry ?"_

_Just as Amy was about to answer her stomach did for her._

_"I'll take that as a yes, come on I know a really great place to eat." Sonic said taking Amy's hand._

_He looked back at his brother and the mongoose._

_"What are you guys standing there for, come on." Both the hedgehog and mongoose smiled joining Sonic and Amy._

_All four walked together in the village as the sun set and another day was about to pass._

* * *

_Rose...Come to me..._

Amy banged her head on her vanity and sighed.

For these past couple of days Amy's been hearing this voice in her head and it won't stop.

It's almost like someone is trying to send a message out to her or something...

"You know what, im not gonna let this silly voice in my head ruin my day, I just gotta ignore it." She said as she picked up her brushed and started to brush her hair.

Today Amy was going to help Tikal babysit some very special kids.

"Knock, knock." Amy turned her head and saw Sonic entering her tent.

"Hello my perky little flower." Sonic said as he grinned making his way to Amy.

She smiled then looked back at herself in the mirror, continuing to brush her hair.

Sonic came up from behing her and gently wrapped his arms around her neck, then kissing her cheek.

Amy blushed lightly then shook it off continuing to brush her hair.

"Hey Sonic, shouldn't you be doing your future king duties or something like that." Amy put her brush down then stood up looking at Sonic.

"Well I don't have any today so, I came to see you."

"Aww that's sweet Sonic but im not free today. Im helping Tikal babysit some special kids." Sonic eyes widen.

"Your gonna babysit the cubs ! Maybe I should come with you. Their a little bit, rowdy."

"Yeah, that's why Tikal needs my help because she said their a handful." Amy said putting on her shoes.

"I was always good with kids and im excited to meet these cubs." Amy said excitedly.

"Well don't get to excited, their monsters." Amy smacked Sonic lightly on the arm.

"All it takes is the right person to be there and how that person treats and approach's them. I should be meeting up with Tikal now so come on." Amy grabbed Sonic hand began to head for Tikal.

**...**

"HONEY, GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE NOW." Tikal said.

" Ok, but calm down miss Tikal, I was only showing Hunter here that I could climb a tree." The honey colored wolf jumped down from the tall tree gracefully.

"See I told you." She said poking a finger in the lions chest.

"Yeah, whatever I could have climbed it faster." He said smacking her finger off his chest

"WHAT !" The honey colored wolf shouted.

"Yeah." The lion said crossing his arms.

"Nu-uh." She said

"Uh-huh." He said back.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"HONEY AND HUNTER, stop fighting NOW." Both the cubs looked at Tikal then looked down.

"Yes miss Tikal." They both said.

Tikal looked around and counted the cubs.

" Ok one two," She said pointing to Honey and Hunter "Three four five, six, seven...WHERE'S AQUA!?" Tikal said in panic.

"She's went in the river to play." The purple echidna said.

"AQUA." Tikal ran over to the river.

Just then Amy and Sonic arrived.

All the cubs stopped what they were doing and looked at Amy.

"OH A SNACK." The lion said liking his lips.

"No you dummy, it's the human and also Sonic's girl." The honey colored wolf said.

She smiled and went up to Amy.

"Hi, im Honey paw but, you can call me Honey." Amy bent down to Honey.

"Well hi Honey, im Amy." Amy said smiling at the cub.

Honey was a very rare golden honey color and her eyes were ocean blue. She had a long thick braid going down her back with a big strand of honey colored hair in her face, long eyelashes and a black thin mark on the right side of her muzzle.

"Oh, you have a little spot on your cheek." Amy tried to wipe it off but Honey grabbed her finger.

"No miss Amy, that's my birth mark." Honey gave Amy her finger back.

"Oh, ok. Well you are very pretty Honey." Honey blushed.

"Your really pretty to miss Amy." Amy now blushed.

"Yeah one of the prettiest humans i've ever seen." Said a little grey wolf.

She was a grey /a little bit of purple colored, grey eyes and black hair that was tied up in a pony tails with bang's. She had the same marking on her cheek as well.

"Im Dashie by the way." She said as her tail was wagging looking at Amy.

"Dashie huh. And I suppose you two are sisters?" They both nodded.

"And that's our brother Steel Paw and our friend Pacho." They pointed to a grey wolf with short black hair and blue eyes, he had the same marking on his cheek as the other two and was sitting indian style talking to a brown bear with green eyes and a peach muzzle. He was holding a stuffed white bunny.

"Wow, it seems you all have really unique names." Amy stated.

"Well yeah, our mommy and daddy named us." A lavender echidna with purple eyes said.

"They gave us very u-uni-" The tan hedgehog with crystal white eyes was trying to say unique.

"Unique." Amy said as the tan hedgehog smiled up at her and nodded.

"HEY, you wanna hear how I got mine?" Honey said jumping up and down.

"Well sure." Amy sat down on the wooden floor as the children gathered around her.

Sonic sat down next to Amy.

"Ok, well I got my name because I really like, no LOVE honey and when I was younger my daddy said I would always go into the forest and find a bee hive taking the honey from it. I would even fight off bears for honey. And also because of my fur, my mommy says I have really rare golden fur color." Honey finished.

"And you do. It's very beautiful like you," Honey blushed. "All of you are beautiful." Amy finished as they all blushed.

"MY TURN. Ok im Dashie and I got that name because im the fastest in my pack and my mommy says im just as faster or almost fast as the fanged monsters." She said referring to the vampires as she stood up.

"Look, watch me come from that tree and back." She speed up to the tree then back in the blink of an eye.

"W-wow, that's some speed you got there." Amy said looking at Dashie who smiled.

"I wanna go. My name is Hunter and they call me Hunter because im one of the best hunters in my pack." The lion said cockily.

He was a tan lion with gold eyes, short blonde hair and a fade brown tipped tail.

"Sometimes the adults let me go hunting with them." He stood up. "I'll be back with a deer in 5 minutes flat, Sonic come with me." Sonic stood up and smirked.

"Let's go little buddy."

Both boys changed into their wolf forms with Hunter being a short tan wolf and took off.

"I'll go," Said the lavender echidna with lavender eyes. "They call me Flower because I love flower's and look," Flower touched the ground as it began to glow.

A flower then pooped out of the ground. It was a rose and Flower picked it giving it to Amy.

"Here miss Amy." Amy smelled it and smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you Flower." Flower smiled at Amy.

"Aqua, I told you don't go playing in the river without my permission." Every looked and saw Tikal holding hands with a slightly wet peach wolf.

"Sorry miss Tikal." She looked down.

"It's quite alright, just don't do it again." Both the small female wolf and Tikal looked up to see Amy with the rest of the cubs surrounding her.

"Oh Amy, when did you get here." Tikal questioned.

"Just a couple of minutes ago." The peach wolf let go of Tikal and went in the circle with the rest of the cubs.

"Wow, your the human." The peach wolf asked.

"Yes I am."

Tikal was surprised to see them all so calm.

Tikal took a seat next to Amy.

"So, what are we all up to?" Tikal questioned.

"Were telling Amy how we got or names and im next." Said Steel who was looking at Tikal then looked at Amy.

"Ok, so im Steel Paw. They call me that because usually we tend to walk around on many different grounds in our wolf forms and sometimes get cut but me, i've never been cut once in my life because of my really thick skin." He stood up.

"Hey sis can you change into your wolf form so I can show Amy how thick my skin is compared to yours."

"Sure." Dashie said jumping up. She turned into a little light grey wolf with pink paws.

She let Amy feel her paw which was really soft and light.

Steel then did the same thing turning into a dark grey wolf with black paws.

Amy felt his paw which was really thick and a little rough.

Both wolves changed back into their regular forms and sat down.

"I see now. That's some thick skin you have." Amy said as Steel Paw nodded.

Tikal, Amy and the kids heard two howls.

It was Sonic and Hunter coming back from the woods with Hunter have a female deer in his mouth.

He spit it out as him and Sonic changed back into their regular forms.

"See five minutes flat." Hunter said.

Amy was covering her mouth trying not to throw up seeing the dead deer on the floor.

Tikal looked at Amy." Uh Hunter, could you do something with that deer. Amy's a human and that kind of stuff is really gross to her." Hunter nodded as he took the deer back into the village giving it to one of the other wolves.

He and Sonic then sat down with the rest.

"Ok, im next. Im Aqua and my dad named me that because I love the water so much and one time I saved a whole family from a wrecked ship accident." The peach wolf with a white muzzled and light blue eyes said.

"Cute, maybe you can give me some swimming lessons." Amy said as Aqua smiled,

"C-can I go..." Amy looked and saw a brownish/ orange hedgehog with crystal white eyes and long hair looking at her.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"O-ok. Well im Nose Marie and I got my name because of my nose. When I was younger me and my mommy were home alone and there was an accident. M-My mommy died and I became a little blind as you can see from my white eyes. But I use my nose most of the time so I know who im with and who's who."

Amy teared up a little bit at her story.

She was whipping her tears. Sonic held her as Nose Marie's ear perked up.

"Aww don't cry miss Amy." Nose Marie walked over to Amy and sat in her lap whipping Amy's left over tears.

"You know you smell just like mommy did." Nose Marie said nuzzling into Amy.

Amy held Nose Marie and smiled.

"I-im sorry kids. Is anyone left?" Amy said whipping the remaining tears.

"Yeah, Pacho is." Honey said pointing to the bear.

Amy nodded then looked at the brown bear with green eyes who was holding his stuffed bunny looking down at the ground.

"You wanna tell me your story sweetie ?" Amy said touching his shoulder.

He just stared at Amy.

"He's doesn't really speak much. He had a very traumatizing childhood accident." Tikal whispered in Amy's ear as she nodded.

"M-my name is Pacho." Everyone looked at him as he spoke.

"But everyone calls me howler because," He stopped and took a deep breath.

Amy noticed everyone covering their ears

"HOWL !" He said sounding off with a really loud and high pitched howl.

He stopped and looked at Amy who had her ears covered by Sonic.

"Well now I can see why they call you Howler. You got a good set of pipe's there."Amy said as he smiled.

"You guys have very interesting and special stories and names."

Amy stood up.

"But now, you guys wanna go play?" Amy said in a child like way.

"YEAH !"

All the kids stood up sand followed Amy to go play.

Amy was holding hands with Pacho and Nose Marie.

"I can't believe all the kids were so obedient and Pacho actually TALKED." Tikal said as she and Sonic watched the kids follow Amy to go play.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Sonic said as he tilted his head to the side watching Amy.

Tikal smirked. "If I didn't know any better I would say someone's in love."

"Wh-what ?"

"Im just saying." Tikal said as she walked away going in the kids and Amy's direction.

Sonic shook his head and did so as well.

**...**

"They say the big crazy wolf still roams these woods." Sonic said.

Itwas nighttime now and everyone was sitting around a big bond fire.

Dashie, Honey and Steel Paw were on one big log, Amy, Nose Marie, Sonic and Hunter on the middle one and Tikal with Flower, Aqua and Pacho on the other.

Sonic was telling a scary story.

"They say if you here a high pitched howl and three growls at once, you know he's here." Sonic said as the kids started shaking.

"Don't scare them to ,much Sonic." Amy said as she felt Nose Marie holding onto her even tighter.

Just then everyone heard a high pitched howl and three growls at once.

"S-Sonic." Flower said as Tikal held her closer.

Amy noticed Sonic smirking as Dashie, Honey and Steel came up to Amy.

Everyone heard rustling noises as they looked at the forest.

Suddenly a big white wolf popped out.

"AHHH!" All the kids, Amy and Tikal screamed as Dashie, Honey, Steel, Nose Marie and Hunter held onto Amy and Pacho, Flower and Aqua held onto Tikal.

Sonic started laughing as the wolf changed into Silver.

"Good one Silver." Sonic said wrapping a shoulder around his brother laughing.

"Sonic, that was SO not funny." Amy said holding onto her heart.

Hunter stopped holding onto Amy.

"W-well I wasn't scared. I knew about the plan all along." He said pointing to his chest.

"Hey I saw you holding onto Amy. You were to scared." Honey said.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Honey said back.

"HEY, kids we were all scared." Amy said.

Tikal stood up and stretched.

"A;right kids, that's enough for today. It's time to take you guys home to your mom's and dad's." They all aww'ed.

"But we wanna stay with Amy." Dashie said.

"Yeah." The rest shouted.

"But you guys have to go home." Tikal said bending down and looking at each one of them.

"You can see Amy tomorrow cause she's gonna be here for a long time. Right Amy?" All the kids looked at Amy.

"Y-yeah. We can all play tomorrow." They all jumped up and down.

"Hey Silver. Mind giving me a hand in taking the kids home?" Tikal asked.

"Sure, why not." He said

"Good night kids." Amy said as she started walking away with Sonic.

"WAIT," Amy and Sonic looked back to see Nose Marie running up to Amy.

"Miss Tikal, I want Amy to take me home. Can she?" Tikal looked up at Amy.

"Only if it's ok with Amy. Is it?"

Amy looked at Tikal then down at Nose Marie who was staring at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah it's fine with me but I don't know where you live."

"I do." Sonic said.

"Ok then, let's go. Night guys." Amy said waving to the kids and to Tikal and Silver who waved back.

Amy and Sonic each held a hand of Nose Marie and would swing her around sometimes making her giggle.

After a couple of minutes of walking they had finally reached the home of Nose Marie.

"Amy, can you walk me up to the door?"

"Sure." Amy smiled and knocked on the door with Nose Marie.

The door opened reviling a tall handsome white wolf with chest hair and orange/brown eyes.

"DADDY." Nose Marie ran up to her dad.

"Hey Mary." He hugged his daughter, picked her up.

"I hope you were good today."

"Oh yes I was and I made new friend. Her names Amy and she's really pretty." He looked at Amy.

"Thanks Amy, im Jin by the way." He said sticking his hand out.

Amy took his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Jin and me and your daughter had a lovely time today. She was really good and if ever you ever need me to babysit her I will."

Jin smiled. "Thank you Amy and night."

"Night." She said walking away.

She looked back and waved at them then held hands with Sonic and took off.

She notice Sonic looking a little angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked as Sonic looked up at her.

"Nothing."

"Sonic." She raised an eyebrow.

"I just didn't like the way Jin was staring at you." Amy smiled.

"Aww Sonic don't be jealous. He was just thanking me for taking care of his daughter that's all." She said walking closer to him.

They finally made it to her tent.

" Sonic, I had a wonderful time today." Amy said holding hands with him.

" I did to Amy." He smiled.

"Well, good night." She was about to enter her tent when Sonic spun her around and kissed her.

Amy was caught off guard but wrapped her hands around Sonic neck and kissed back.

Some of that passing villagers awwed at the sight.

Sonic stopped and looked at Amy.

"Good night Amy."

"Good night Sonic." She said kissing his forehead then entering her tent.

Sonic sighed happily then headed into the woods up to his cave.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Oh Special Moments should either be updated tonight or tomorrow :D**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	12. Caring

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 12**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Werewolves:**

**Sonic:20**

**Scourge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Mina: 19 1/2**

**Wave: 23**

**Marine:15 (Sorry she's 15 lol)**

**Destiny: 39 ( Yes she's considered a werewolf seeing as she's married to one, has had children with one and lives with a lot) :)**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically)**

**Honey: 11**

**Hunter:13**

**Dahsie:10**

**Steel: 13**

**Pahco: 12**

**Nose Marie: 9 1/2 in a half**

**Aqua:13**

**Vampires:**

******Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,000 years old**

**Blaze:23(Physically) 2,300 years old**

**Shadow: 25**

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 12: Caring**

**_Where we left off last Time_  
**

_" Sonic, I had a wonderful time today." Amy said holding hands with him._

_" I did to Amy." He smiled._

_"Well, good night." She was about to enter her tent when Sonic spun her around and kissed her._

_Amy was caught off guard but wrapped her hands around Sonic neck and kissed back._

_Some of that passing villagers awwed at the sight._

_Sonic stopped and looked at Amy._

_"Good night Amy."_

_"Good night Sonic." She said kissing his forehead then entering her tent._

_Sonic sighed happily then headed into the woods up to his cave._

* * *

"TA DA! " Mina shouted.

"And that's how you make a flower crown." Wave said as all the kids had their eyes glued on the flower crown Mina and Wave made.

"You know i've always wondered how to make a flower crown." I said sitting next to Tikal.

"Well now you know," Mina winked "You kids can go and play now." Mina said as all the kids ran and went to go play.

For a while I noticed all the kids playing a game of tag except for one.

Pacho.

He was sitting on the grassy floor holding his stuffed bunny.

I turned to the girls.

"Hey guys, why is Pahco not playing with the rest of the kids?" I said with concern.

"Because that's just how Pacho is." Marine said plainly.

"Ever since we rescued him he's always been distant from the other kids." Wave said.

"Rescued?" I questioned.

"Yeah, remember when I told you Pahco had a very traumatizing childhood accident." Tikal said as I nodded.

"Well you see Amy. Two years ago Pahco lived with his mom and dad in the city, lived a good life and they were very happy but one day they were attacked by some crazed werewolves. Pahco's parents were murdered right infront of him, then one of them bite him. Luckly before they could eat him we came in just in time and rescued him but he doesn't speak or play with the other kids or adults much." Tikal said.

"And the only person he ever talks to is Tikal since she always babysit's but he rarely talks to her." Marine finished as Tikal nodded.

Amy just stared a Pahco with a sad look in her eyes.

_Poor Pahco... _

I stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey." I bent down and smiled at him.

He looked up and stared at me.

"Don't you wanna play with the other kids?" He looked and saw everyone laughing and playing tag but shook his head and stared at the ground.

An idea then popped in my head.

"Hey, Im gonna take a walk in the village. Do you want to come?" He looked up at me then seconds later nodded his head.

We both stood up.

Pahco reached out for my hand and thus we both headed into the village.

**...**

**Vampire's Castle**

Shadow was sitting in the dark throne room thinking.

"Uh...may I come in?" Shadow looked up and saw Rouge with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes."

Rouge walked up to Shadow as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need?" The dark prince questioned.

"Oh I don't need anything. I just have some news that I thought you would like to hear." She smirked.

"Tell me." He said a bit forcefully.

"Well for one the new recruits have just arrived and two I have a a plan that may help you get Amy ?"

"Care to share?"

"Well you see she had a best friend. She's a rabbit and her names Cream I believe. She's a very loud and athletic girl but maybe if we capture her Amy will have no choice but to come and save her best friend." Rouge finished.

Shadow just slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Rouge smirked knowing that the dark prince just might go through with HER plan.

"Thank you for this info Rouge. I will go and greet the new recruits." He stood up.

"As for Amy I will take your plan into consideration, Now lets go." He and Rouge then walked out of the room.

_This plan may just work !_

**~Back With Amy And Pahco**

**Amy's P.O.V**

We were holding hands walking through the village.

I looked down at Pahco.

_Maybe I should start a conversation with him..._

"So Pahco..." He looked up at me.

"Do you have any hobbies or is there anything you like to do?" He didn't say anything and keep looking down at the ground which made me nervous.

_Man...for a kid to be THIS anti- social it's sad...I can't imagen what he's been through..._

I decided to keep the conversation going.

"Well... what I like to do is shopping, swimming and hanging with friends." His head lifted up a bit.

"I like..swimming and...friends.." He said quietly.

"Yeah ? Do you like playing with the other kids back there?" He didn't respond, he just nodded his head slowly.

"Well good." I smiled as Pahco looked up at me and smiled as well.

"LOOK OUT!"

Me and Pahco looked up ahead and saw Silver running with some boxes.

He ran right into me with the boxes flying everywhere.

I looked up and saw Silver looking down at me blushing.

I felt myself blushing madly seeing as how close we were and the position were in.

"Im so sorry." Silver stood up and helped me up.

I helped him pick up the boxes as he chuckled.

"Thanks Amy." He grinned.

"No problem," I dusted myself off "but why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because whatever is in these boxes my mom needs immediately." I nodded.

"Well you better get going." I stood clear for him to run again.

"Thanks and by the way look nice today." He winked running off again.

I looked at his retreating figure and blushed.

_Man Silver is so cute..._

I looked and saw Pahco who was standing looking at me.

"Sorry about tha-" Pahco cut me off.

"You like Silver ." He said as I blushed.

"W-well as a friend yes." I said nervously.

"You know I can sense feelings and I know you and Sonic have something special but I can sense that you like Silver too. Just like how I can sense that Hunter likes Honey. That's why he always makes fun of her... I also can sense how much you feel for Sonic but you just can't confess and expresses it." I was in shock at how much this one little bear knew.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You are right Pahco. I do like Silver a little but my heart belongs to Sonic and your also right about me expressing my feelings, I just don't know how to tell him." Pahco nodded, took my hand and started walking.

"Miss Amy...im still a kid and don't know much about love but I did love my parents before they died." Some tears came out of his eyes but he whipped them away quickly.

"But from the love I have shared with my parents and friends I know that it's a wonderful thing." I smiled at Pahco as he held his stuffed bunny closer.

"You just need to tell Mr. Sonic how you feel. Im sure he'll feel the same way because I sense that he has really super feelings for you." I blushed.

"Thank you for the advice Pacho. I really will take it into consideration and your very wise for someone so small." Pahco blushed.

"Your welcome miss Amy...umm..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Pahco?" I questioned him.

"Im having a good time with you Amy b-but I wanna go play." I smiled.

"Well then lets go back with the others." We turned around and headed back with the others.

When we got there all the kids were looking at Nose Marie and Hinter who were arguing.

"Hey, hey what's going on." Me and Pahco walked up to them.

"Amy, we were playing hide N' seek and I touched base before Hunter touched me but he's not being fair." Nose Marie said crossing her arms.

"I DID touch you before you hit the tree. You just are mad because you have to be the seeker." Hunter said crossing his arms.

"I CAN'T SEE !" She yelled angrily at him.

"Ok,ok look I think we all just need a time out. Why don't the rest of you kids play while I talk to Nose Marie." I said as all the kids nodded and went back to playing.

"Miss Amy it's always like this. It's hard for me to see while playing games with everyone, it is hard and not fair for me sometimes." Nose Marie started to cry.

I took Nose Marie in my arms and held her gently.

"It's ok sweetie. Some kids like hunter are just unfair like that." I whipped her tears away.

"Amy I don't wanna play with them anymore. I wanna stay with you." I smiled.

"That's alright with me," I turned to Pahco." Don't you wanna play with the others?"

He shook his head.

"I wanna stay with you too."

I turned to nose Marie "You don't mind Pahco staying with us do you?" Nose Marie shook her head.

"Good." I smiled.

"Hey miss Amy I wanna take you somewhere special." Nose Marie said looking up at me.

"I wanna take her to the flower place." She said looking at Pahco who smiled.

"Oh come on Amy!" Pahco said as we stood up.

"Ok." I smiled.

They each had a hand of mine as we headed deeper into the forest.

We stopped infront of a large log which had big leaves covering it.

"It's through here Amy." Nose Marie said as she opened up the big leafs like curtains and climbed into the log.

Pahco followed her.

I stood there for a minute then entered as well.

**...**

Both kids helped me out of the log as I stood up.

My eyes sparkled in amazement.

There infront of us was a full meadow of a various color of flowers but mostly white flower's.

"Oh my gosh... This place is beautiful." I said as I smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers before me/

"Thanks, you know it was Flower who made this place." Nose Marie said as I looked at her in shock.

"FLOWER did all of...THIS !?"

"Yep." Pahco responded.

"Come on Amy." Both hedgehog and the little cub grabbed my hand's as we ran through the flowers.

They held hands as I spun them in the air.

Their giggles and chuckles flowed through my ears making me smile.

We all fell down in the flowers as the two kids started rolling around and chasing each other.

I just watched them as I felt a smile easing up onto my face.

_Maybe Pahco's right, I should stop hiding my feelings for Sonic and just tell him how I really feel !_

_It is obvious that he feels the same way for me so, why not just tell him !_

My thoughts stopped as I looked and saw the two kids staring at me.

"What is it?" I said softly.

"Come and play with us !" They both shouted as I stood up.

"Ok then.. .Let's play monster."

"What's monster?" They both asked.

'Well it's a game where im a monster and you have to run from me." They both nodded and giggled as I started to growl.

"You better run or i'll EAt you !"

"NO!" They started laughing as I started to chase them laughing as well.

**Up in the trees...**

"See Sonic. I told you everything was gonna be fine." Tikal said.

She and Sonic have been watching Amy for the past couple of minutes.

"Yeah I know. It's the fact the she got Pahco to actually talk and smile. It's rare we ever see that." Sonic said watching Amy closely as her hair flowed through the wind while she chased the two cubs.

"She's just...perfect." He finished whispering that last part.

Tikal looked over to Sonic and smirked.

_She's the one, just go get her Sonic ! Man Sonic is head over heels for this girl and she doesn't even know it...Im just gonna have a little chat with her and break the ice! Amy has to know that Sonic is in love with her !_

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**Im trying to shoot for more than 10 reviews so... COME ON GUYS LOL but it would be nice. I mean more than 4,000 views and only 84 reviews!**

**I know you wanna...;) LOL but hopefully I can get the next chapter of this out sometime this weekend (FOR SURE) or tomorrow !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	13. Destiny's story part one: The Vampire

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Here's chapter 13**

******!ENJOY!**  


**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Werewolves:**

**Sonic:20**

**Scourge: 20 **

**Silver:20**

**Tikal: 19**

**Knuckles:22**

**Mina: 19 1/2**

**Wave: 23**

**Marine:15 (Sorry she's 15 lol)**

**Destiny: 39 ( Yes she's considered a werewolf seeing as she's married to one, has had children with one and lives with a lot) :)**

**Charles: Unknown 40(Physically)**

**Honey: 11**

**Hunter:13**

**Dahsie:10**

**Steel: 13**

**Pahco: 12**

**Nose Marie: 9 1/2 in a half**

**Aqua:13**

**Vampires:**

******Rouge: 22(Physically) 2,000 years old**

**Blaze:23(Physically) 2,300 years old**

**Shadow: 25**

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

** Chapter 13: Destiny's story part one: The Vampire**

**_Where we left off last Time_  
**

_"See Sonic. I told you everything was gonna be fine." Tikal said._

_She and Sonic have been watching Amy for the past couple of minutes._

_"Yeah I know. It's the fact the she got Pahco to actually talk and smile. It's rare we ever see that." Sonic said watching Amy closely as her hair flowed through the wind while she chased the two cubs._

_"She's just...perfect." He finished whispering that last part._

_Tikal looked over to Sonic and smirked._

_She's the one, just go get her Sonic ! Man Sonic is head over heels for this girl and she doesn't even know it...Im just gonna have a little chat with her and break the ice! Amy has to know that Sonic is in love with her !_

* * *

_I never thought telling someone you love them would be so difficult..._Amy thought to herself sitting up in a tree.

"I mean if it's just a crush and your just telling the person you like them, then that's cool. But telling someone that you love them is WAY different !" Amy sighed.

"I can't just go up to him and say 'hey Sonic, I love you'...ugh maybe I shouldn't tell him. I should just keep it a secret and never EVER tell anyone."

"Now that's not the right attitude." Amy instantly looked down the tree and saw Destiny with all her beauty below it fixing her dress.

"D-destiny." Amy blushed madly.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, come down the tree sweetie." Destiny said sweetly.

Amy did as she commanded and jumped down the tree.

"So I take it your in love with my son ?" Destiny said as Amy slowly nodded.

"Come with me then. There's a story that I would like to share with you." Destiny said walking into the village with Amy following closely behind.

They were greeted by many of the fellow villagers.

Finally they stopped infront of the large cave opening in village.

"Come on in." Destiny said entering with Amy following behind slowly.

Inside the cave was a king sized bed, a dresser, a vanity and many other ethnic and exotic things.

"Do you like it?" Destiny questioned as Amy nodded.

"Yes, this is a very beautiful home you have Destiny." Amy said looking around.

"Thank you. It used to be a mess before I moved in here and fixed up the place up." Destiny sat down on the bed as Amy sat down on a nearby bean bag chair near the bed.

"Now I bet your wondering the story between me, Charles and Shadow's father right?" Amy nodded.

"Actually I have. Sonic told me something about a love triangle between you, Charles and Shadow's dad. And that Shadow is his half brother." Destiny nodded.

"Yes, that is all true. Shadow is Sonic, Silver and Scourge's half brother." Destiny went to her vanity and took a picture out of one of the draws.

"This is what Shadow's father looks like. His name is Vlaud." Amy took the photo as she studied the hedgehog.

He looked just like Shadow except everything on Shadow that was red was all white. His stripped quills, eyes, etc.

"I thought vampires couldn't take pictures or at least couldn't show up in them?" Amy said handing the photo back to Destiny.

"That's just in fiction books and movies. Not everything that we know about vampires is true. Like how their effected to garlic. Their immune to it, in fact they eat garlic on many things like Spaghetti and more." Amy nodded.

"I had a really wonderful time being with him." Destiny said as she set the picture down and looked up at Amy.

"So do you want to here the story?" Destiny questioned as Amy nodded.

"Well there's actually two stories. One about Vlaud and the other about Charles but I'll start with my story about Vlaud."

Amy sat herself in a comfy position ready to listen to the story.

"Ok, it started about 25 years ago."

***Beginning Of the Story ***

Three beautiful girls walked down the school of S.S.H Academy.

On the left was a pretty perky pink hedgehog with wavy hair split in the middle and tan dazzling eyes. She was very busty for her age. Her name was Rosey.

On the right was a cute, innocent cream rabbit with brown tipped large ears and chocolate eyes. She was small but still had a very womanly figure. Her name was Vanilla.

And finally in the middle was a beautiful all white hedgehog with sparkling gold eyes. Her quills were split in the middle, past shoulder length and they flowed down her back nicely. She had a very curvy and womanly figure for the age of fourteen. Her name was Destiny.

All of them had on their uniform which for girls were green/yellow/brown plaid short skirts,a white button down shirt with a S.S.H.A symbol embroidered in it and a green/yellow/ brown tie with shoes of their choice.

For guys it was the same thing except they wore brown pants and cardigans with no tie.

"Oh, I can't WAIT for this weekend!" The perky rosey hedgehog said.

"Me neither. All this homework is killing me. We could all use a girls day out." The cute rabbit said as they all stopped at their locker's getting their books.

The white hedgehog leaned on it and sighed.

"Your telling me. Man being a freshman is har-AHHH! " Destiny was stopped in mid sentence as all three girls looked and saw a bunch of girls crowding around someone or some guy.

"What's going on over there?" Destiny question as Rosey looked at her blushing.

"It's Vlaud !" Rosey jumped up as Destiny looked at her best friend in confusion.

"Vla...who ?" Vanilla put a hand on her shoulder.

"Vlaud. He's the new senior and the foreign exchanged student."

"YEAH, He's a total hottie and a senior. Not to mention he has a total, not six but EIGHT pack with chiseled features." Rosey ranted on.

"Well by the looks of it he sound's like a bit of a player to me." Destiny said plainly.

Rosey scoffed. "Well you don't know him so you wouldn't know. He's actually a really nice guy." Rosey said smiling wide.

"You've talked to him?" Vanilla said looking at Rosey.

"Well...technically no BUT I did wave at him one time and he gave me the sexiest smile EVER !" Rosey jumped up as Vanilla rolled her eyes.

Destiny looked over to the scene then back her friends and chuckled.

"Class starts in two minutes so you can ramble on about this Vlaud guy later. Now let's go." Destiny said as Rosey rolled her eyes and smiled as she began to follow the other two.

While they walked past Destiny didn't seem to noticed that the male hedgehog was checking her out from head to toe. But luckily Rosey turned back and did.

"OMG Destiny he's totally checking you out. Vanilla look." Rosey commanded as Vanilla looked back and saw him checking out Destiny as well.

"Wow...he really is checking you out Destiny." Destiny just shook her head and giggled.

"So? Look guys he probably checks out a lot of girls and besides, im not interested." Destiny claimed as they all entered the classroom.

They sat down together.

"But you don't even know what he looks like ?!" Rosey exclaimed.

"I don't care, like I said before NOT interested." Destiny was ready to hear more of Rosey's lecture but got curious when it stopped.

She then felt two pairs of hands on her desk and looked up to see the white and black hedgehog looking at her with a seductive look.

"Hi there. I noticed you back in the hallway and couldn't help but think that you are the most beautiful girl ive ever seen. The names Vlaud, what's yours?" He picked up Destiny's hand and kissed it.

Destiny took her hand away and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He said in confusion.

"The fact that your flirting with me and im not interested in you whatsoever." Destiny crossed her arms.

"Destiny !" Rosey slapped her shoulder but not to hard.

"Im sorry about her. Im Rosey and this is Vanilla. That's Destiny by the way." Rosey said smiling as Vlaud smirked at her.

Rosey blushed madly then giggled.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Destiny." He took her hand and kissed it again.

"I look forward to our next meeting. Ladies." He winked then left the classroom.

"DESTINY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !" Rosey yelled.

"Like I said before, not interested."

"You could have at least told him your name girl." Vanilla added in.

"If I wanted to tell him I would have but boys are just a waist of time. Right now I just wanna get high school OVER with." Destiny said as the bell rung.

_Just school, NO boys..._

**...**

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Rosey questioned as her Vanilla and Destiny were sitting down outside having lunch.

"No. I just wanna finish this homework." Destiny said as she was writing down a bunch of question's and answer's into her notebook.

"But isn't that due tomorrow?" Vanilla questioned taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"No, im in Chemistry remember."

"Oh that's right, you double A upper class smarty pants." Rosey said sticking her tongue out at Destiny who giggled.

"And...done." Destiny smiled and put the notebook back into her bag.

"So.." Destiny noticed both girls looking at her with smirks.

"What?"

"You know what." Rosey said with a smirk.

"No I don't. Are you gonna tell me?"

"You and Vlaud." Vanilla said making a heart shape in the air.

"What about me and him?"

"Well he's been around you a lot lately." Vanilla said.

"Yeah and he's always flirting with you. ~He's so dreamy~" Rosey said in her own little fantasy.

"I know and it's really annoying if you ask me. He's always asking me out and flirting with me."

"I would do ANYTHING to have Vlaud flirting and asking me out all the time. You lucky bitch." Roesy said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You know Des, you could just go out with him just ONE time and see how it goes. It could be really fun and he seems really attracted to you." Destiny nodded at Vanilla's words.

"Maybe your right Vanilla. If I accept his offer to go out then maybe he'll leave me alone." Destiny smiled.

"Yeah and since the weekend is coming up you can ask him tomorrow and say that you changed your mind and wanna go out."

It took Dstiny a couple of second to decided.

"Ok, i'll do it." Both girls shouted yes as Destiny chuckled.

_What have I gotten myself into..._

**...**

All the girls excited the school building as school was now over.

"There he is." Rosey said pointing to his car which he was leaning on talking to his friends.

He looked over at Destiny and smirked.

Destiny just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Destiny...what did we tell you the other day." Rosey said poking Destiny.

"Sweet and calm I know, I know." Destiny said crossing her arms.

"Remember, it's just a one time thing so try not to be a jerk to him." Vanilla said putting a hand on Destiny's shoulder.

Destiny looked at her two best friends and sighed.

"Ok, be right back." Destiny then started to make her way over to his car.

He stopped talking to his friends as they stood aside and made way for Destiny.

"Uh...hey Vlaud. Can I talk to you?" Destiny put a hand behind her neck.

"Yeah, guys excuse us." Vlaud put a hand behind her neck as they walked away from the parking lot.

He stopped and smirked at her.

"So, how can I help you beautiful." Destiny flinched at that nick name but didn't show it.

"Umm...well about the offer about going out with you this weekend. I actually would love to." His eyes then lite up in excitement.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Vlaud then kissed Destiny on the cheek.

"Until then beautiful." He winked then walked away.

Destiny walked back to the two girls.

"So..."

"He's picking me up tomorrow night at seven."

"IT'S A DATE !" Rosey yelled as Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go pick you out an outfit." Rosey said grabbing Destiny's hand and rushing out of the parking lot.

"R-ROSEY !"

**...**

"Come on, I wanna see." Rosey said as her and Vanilla were standing outside of Destiny's bedroom door.

"Ok, give me one more second." Destiny opened the door as all the girls looked at her in amazement.

Destiny was wearing a blue strapless spring dress showing off her chest, a white blazer that was opened up and blue sandals. She had on a silver heart necklace with some silver bracelets. Her make up was mascara, blue and silver eye shadow, eye liner, blush and some clear juicy lip gloss. As for her hair it was split in the middle as usual and was really curly (Kim Kardashian style)

"You...look...AMAZING !" Rosey said looking her from head to toe.

"Thanks guys. I wasn't really trying to go all out or anything." Destiny said as Vanilla scoffed.

"Well you failed at that because you went ALL out." Destiny blushed.

"What time is it?"

"Five minutes to seven. So where are you guys going anyway?" Rosey questioned.

"Well he's taking me out to dinner then to the park for a moonlight walk."

"OoOhHh sounds romantic." Roesy said.

"Yeah BUT remember this is just a ONE time thing guys." Destiny said as she walked down the stairs.

"We know !" They both shouted as Destiny picked up her purse.

"One more minute till show time." Vanilla said as Destiny rolled her eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Vanilla said as she stood up and opened the door.

There he stood with all of his glory and sexiness was non other than Vlaud.

He had on a nice white clean-cut shirt that was opened up showing of his chest fur and his pack. Tan pants and tan shoes.

"Hey Vlaud !" Rosey said as he gave her his famous smirk.

"Good evening ladies. Is Destiny around."

"Yeah, she's right HERE!" Rosey said as she pushed Destiny right into Vlaud.

"Hello my dear." He said holding her around the waist as she blushed at the closeness.

"H-hello Vlaud." Destiny said shyly as she collected herself.

"So..are you ready to go?" She questioned.

"Yes, shall we." He stuck his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand and headed out the door but not before turning around and saying goodbye to her friends.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all..._

**At dinner...**

They both were sitting down in a nice fancy French restaurant called "Amour".

At first nothing was much said until Vlaud broke the ice.

"You look lovely tonight my dear." Destiny looked up at him and blushed at his comment.

"Thank you Vlaud. You clean up nice by the way." Vlaud smirked at her comment then said his thank you.

Destiny played with her fingers for a couple of seconds then looked up at Vlaud.

"Vlaud, can I ask you a question." Destiny said in a semi serious tone.

"Be my guest." Destiny titled her head a little.

_Why dose he talk like he's not from this century..._

"Well out of all the girls at school, why do you choose me ?" Vlaud just chuckled.

"Well you see, many of the girls at our school are very...clingy. Like for example your friend Rosey. It's not really a challenge when that person already likes you but you. Your feisty, one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, smart, mature, clever and your your own woman. I liked that about you." Vlaud said as Destiny blushed.

"Oh...well thank you. I never knew you thought that about me."

"It's not what I think, it's what I know. And I know you may think that im a player and toss girls aside but that's not me. If you get to know me you'll actually see that im a really caring guy."

_Hmm...maybe I was wrong about him_

"Ok, i'll tell you everything there is to know about me then you tell me everything about you, deal." She stuck her hand out.

"Deal." He took her hand and shook it.

**Later that night at the park...**

"So Roesy really did that?" Vlaud questioned as he laughed.

Him and Destiny were holding hands, taking their moon light walk in the park.

"Yeah. Im telling you that girls crazy." Destiny said giggling as well.

"Well that's quite a pair of friends you have."

"I know and even thought they' re crazy as hell I still love them like my sisters."

Destiny looked up at the stars and sighed.

"It's such a beautiful night out tonight." She didn't notice Vlaud looking at her.

"Yes it is. But not as beautiful as you." Destiny looked up at him then blushed.

"Oh Vlaud..." He stopped walking and took her hands in his as the moon light shimmered down on Destiny.

"Destiny. I honestly think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and would like to take you out again sometime."

Destiny felt her whole face flush as she smiled.

"I...I would like that." He then put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips gently.

"Come on, let's get you back home. I believe it's past midnight."

"Y-yeah..." He put a hand around her waist as they walked back to his car.

**Back At her house ( Vlaud just dropped Destiny off)**

"So...how'd it go?" Vanilla said as Destiny entered her home and plopped down on the couch.

"It...was amazing."

Both Vanilla and Rosey gave her wicked smile's as Destiny sighed happily.

**...**

So what turned into one date, turned into many as what was only a couple of days, turned into months. Each day Vlaud and Destiny would get to know more and more about each other also developing a relationship.

"So, what are your plans for tonight again?" Rosey questioned as her, Vanilla and Destiny were in gym doing stretches.

"Well Vlaud is coming over tonight to help me out with my Geometry test that I have tomorrow."

"Oh, he coming over your house. Sounds exciting!" Rosey said.

"And just a couple of months ago you hated the guys guts and said boys were idiots." Vanilla said smirking at Destiny.

"Well-"

"HEY THERE'S NO TALKING DURING GYM !"

"Sorry coach." All three girls apologized then giggled.

**Later That Night...**

"So basically, a 90 degrees rotation is just changing the Y." Destiny said as Vlaud nodded.

"Yep."

"Ok," Destiny closed her book and put it back in her book bag.

"Im ready for this test. Thanks Vlaud." She sat back down on the couch as he wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"No problem." He smirked as he pulled her face closer to his giving her a lustful look.

She did the same as well as she leaned in closer inching to his lips.

Finally he planted his lips gently on her and began to kiss her ever so gently.

She kissed back with a little more passion as he pulled her closer putting one hand on her waist and the other tangled in her hair.

She put her hands in his thick quills and tugged on them gently as the kiss deepened.

He then stopped the kiss and looked at her with a hazy look as he eyes eye beautiful soft pink neck.

She titled her head to the side as he began to lick and nip her neck.

"Nag..V-Vlaud." He pushed her down gently on the couch with her on the bottom and him on top being dominant.

"You smell so beautiful.." He put her hands in his.

"Oh Vlaud..."

"So delicious..." She didn't really catch the last thing he said.

Destiny was enjoying it but it soon ended as she felt two pricks on her neck.

"O-ow...Vlaud." She tried to ignore it but he didn't stop as she felt the two pricks gets deeper.

"Vlaud that hurts." He suddenly stopped and looked at Destiny who was in shock as he had grown fangs which had a little of her blood on it and his nails were more like claws now.

He stood up and began to put his shoes on quickly.

"I didn't think this would happen. I have to go." He said as he quickly got his coat and opened the door to leave.

"Vlaud WAIT." She grabbed his arm.

He looked back at her with a sad look.

"Im sorry." Is all he said as he left.

**...**

And so months went on to Vlaud not being at School nor had he visited or texted Destiny. As for Destiny she was left very heart broken.

"Hey, are you ok Chica ?"Roesy said patting Destiny on the back.

"Yeah. You haven't been yourself lately." Vanilla said hugging Destiny from behind.

"Im fine guys." Destiny said trying her best to smile.

"No your not, you don't have to lie Des, it's us." Vanilla said.

"Yeah, you know you can tell us anything." Destiny nodded at her two best friends.

"It's just...I miss Vlaud that's all." .

"Well...if he's not at school or coming to your house then why don't you just got visit him?" Vanilla said as Destiny lite up.

"Your right. I'll go see him." Destiny stood up from her couch.

"My mom and dad are out of town and my aunt's at some party right now. Do you think your brother can take me there since he's one of Vlauds best friends?" Destiny asked looking at Rosey.

"Yeah, hold on a second." Rosey took out her phone and went into the other room.

Destiny texted her aunt and told her what was going on.

"He said ok." Roesy said entering the room.

"Ok and so did my aunt." Destiny said putting her phone back in her pocket.

_Hold on Vlaud...im coming !_

**...**

"This is where he lives." Rosey's older brother Stephan said.

He was a dark pink color with a six pack and green eyes wearing nothing but sneakers and sweat pants.

"Ok, thank you so much Step." Destiny got out the car.

"Text us if you need anything." Destiny nodded and walked up to the porch of the big mansion.

_This place is kinda creepy..._

Destiny knocked on the door a couple of times until it opened by itself.

_Guess I should go in..._

Destiny entered the house and once she entered it was nothing but pitch black.

The door shut by itself as Destiny jumped a little.

The only thing that you could see was the lite up fire place.

_Well if the fire place is lite up then he HAS to be here_.

She tried to look for a light switch but stopped as soon as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She turned around and saw glowing blood red eyes looking at her.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Destiny questioned as she backed up only to come into contact with the wall.

_Im screwed..._

She then felt two hands trapping her and those blood red eyes staring into hers.

"You know you don't have to be so afraid...beautiful." Destiny's eyes went wide and if you could see in the dark you could see she had a wide smile on her face.

"V-Vlaud !" She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he returned it hugging tightly around the waist.

"I missed you so much." She said with tears coming out of her eyes.

He whipped her tears away then pushed her away.

"V-Vlaud?"

"You shouldn't be here." He pushed her to the door.

"You need to leave no-"

"NO!" He stopped pushing her and stared at her.

"You don't know how much I missed you Vlaud and to finally find you just for you to push me away...no, I don't wanna lose you again Vlaud..I...I love you."She reached out for him again and hugged him.

"I..." He didn't say anything, neither did he return the hug.

"Could you really love a monster."He said codly.

"W..what are you talking about Vlaud."

He chuckled darkly "Im surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?' Destiny said in confusion.

"Why it's rare im in the sun, I rarely eat or drink, why I only wanna hang out or take you out at NIGHT. How my fangs grew the last night we were together." He turned on a near by light switch.

"Im a vampire. The king Vampires to be exact." There he stood with his nails more like claws, deadly blood red eyes as his quills wear red too. But the scariest things was his razor sharp fangs.

"This is why I couldn't see you anymore. I didn't want to hurt you because I care too much about you and if I ever hurt you..." Destiny shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"I don't even have a heart beat." He grabbed Destiny's hand and put it on where his heart should be.

"Ive KILLED people before Destiny." Destiny took another step closer.

"I don't care." Destiny said as he looked at her in shock.

"Vlaud I don't care, king of Vampires, a monster without a heart beat. I love you Vlaud and there's nothing that will change that. I will always love you and remain by your side." Destiny put his hand on her heart.

"I LOVE you Vlaud not matter what you are." She started to cry as Vlaud just stared at her.

He then whipped her tears and made her look up at him.

"I love you too Destiny." Destiny smiled.

"Then show me." Vlaud titled his head.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Vlaud. I love you and want to love you in every way I possibly I can. I want to show you that I love you."

'Destiny. If I hurt you.."

"You wont'. I trust you."

Vlaud picked Destiny up bridal style.

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes." She kissed him as they made their way upstairs cutting off the lights.

**...**

A couple days have past since Destiny found Vlaud and they made love. He returned to school and everything seemed normal but there was just one little problem...

"Ugh...I don't feel so goo-" Destiny ran to the bathroom.

"DESTINY!"

Destiny and Roesy were having a sleep over at Vanilla's house.

She was throwing up in the toilet as Rosey was rubbing her back and Vanilla was holding her hair up.

She stopped throwing up and flushed the toilet.

She stood up then sat down on the seat of the toilet and regained herself.

She rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong with you baby?" Rosey said rubbing her head.

"I, I don't know. I think it's just a stomach bug."

"Well are you hungry?" Vanilla asked.

"YES!" Both girls jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Ok, i'll make you some blue berry pancakes with eggs and bacon STAT !" Rosey ran out the bathroom and ran downstairs as Vanilla sat on the bath tub.

She looked at Destiny who was holding her head looking down.

"Honey, I don't think that's a stomach bug." Destiny looked at Vanilla in confusion.

"What are you talking about? That's the only possible reason." Vanilla shook her head.

"Didn't you say the night you went over Vlaud's that you guys made love."Destiny nodded.

"Well yes bu..."

"Come on honey, think about it. This is the 5th time you've thrown up THIS week. You have a craving for EVERYTHING. Like the other night when we had tacos and you hate tacos but you smashed on them AND your having a lot of mood swings. One minute you'll be happy, then mad, sad and back to scary happy."

Destiny shook her head.

"I think you may be, pregnant." Vanilla went in the cabinet draw and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Here, my mom always keeps these just incase. Just read the directions." Vanilla left the room.

Destiny did as the directions said and now was waiting for the results.

She looked at it in shock.

_Im...pregnant..._

She screamed then passed out.

**...**

Destiny slowly started to open her eyes.

Her vision started to clear as she was staring into those icy white eyes.

"Destiny..." She looked up and saw Vlaud staring at her.

"Vlaud...where am I." She sat up slowly from her bed.

"Your at home."

"How did I get here...and what happened."

"Well Rosey called me telling me that you passed out. So we all brought you back home." Destiny nodded then looked down.

"What's wrong?" He questioned making him face her.

"It's..I have to tell you something."

"What is it my dear?"

"I...im...im pre..." She couldn't say it.

"I know." He put his hands on top of hers.

"You do. How?"

"Yeah. Vanilla told me and I kinda figured it out myself a few weeks ago."

"So, your not mad at me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad at you." Destiny shrugged her shoulders.

"Darling, your caring my child. Of course im not mad at you. In fact im the opposite, I love you Destiny." Destiny smiled wide.

"I love you too Vlaud." She kissed Vlaud on the lips gently then hugged him.

**...**

**9 months later...**

"OMG OMG, WE CAME AS FAST AS WE COULD !" Rosey said as she, Vanilla and Stephan entered the hospital building to see Vlaud and Destiny's parent there.

"Be quite young lady, this is a hospital." The nurse at the counter said.

"Is she ok, is everything alright?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, she went into labor a couple of hours ago." Destiny's mother said. She is silver with long wavy hair and orange eyes.

"She's doing her final pushes as we speak." Destiny's father said. He is all white with gold eyes.

A couple of minutes later...

The doctor then stepped out as everyone turned their heads.

"You may see her now." He was a brown squirrel with red eyes.

Everyone then rushed back to the room only to be stopped by the doctor.

"Look she's under a lot of stress right now so one at a time please. And I think the father should go first." He stood a clear path for Vlaud to step in.

He nodded and entered the room.

"Destiny." He entered the room and saw her holding the baby in her arms.

She looked very worn out.

"Vlaud. Look...our son." She turned him around.

He looked just like Vlaud except everything on Vlaud that was white was ruby red.

"He's beautiful." Vlaud looked down at his son and smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Vlaud nodded as he gently took the baby out of Destiny's hands.

"Say, what's his name." He played with the baby's nose.

"Well I was thinking...Shadow."Destiny said as Vlaud smiled at her.

"Shadow...I like it. Welcome to this world Shadow."

He handed the baby back to Destiny.

"I love you Destiny." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, and Shadow." The baby smiled.

**...**

A couple of weeks have passed since Shadow as born and now he was taking his first baby steps.

"Come on Shadow. Come to auntie Roesy." Shadow giggled as he waddled himself over to Rosey.

"Oh my gosh, look guys he's doing it." Shadow held onto Rosey's fingers then giggled bouncing up and down.

"Aww your so cute." Vlaud and Destiny were sitting on the couch watching this as Vanilla was recording.

"And that's a wrap." Vanilla stood up and closed the camera.

"Im gonna go edit this now." Vanilla went into the other room.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom." Destiny stood up.

"I'll be counting the seconds." He said watching her as she left.

Vlaud then looked back at Shadow and Rosey as his eyes widen.

While Rosey was turned around she didn't notice Shadow had his little fangs out ready to bite her.

Vlaud quickly swooped Shadow up as Rosey turned around and pouted.

"HEY, what's the big idea pal."

"Umm... I think he needs his diaper changed."

"But he doesn't stink." Rosey tried to sniff him but Vlaud stepped back.

"We'll be right back." He quickly ran upstairs and ran into Destiny.

"We need to talk." He took her into another room then sat her down.

"What's the matter." She said as she took Shadow and held him in her arms.

"I was afraid this might happen but...Shadow's not all human. He's half vampire." Destiny looked down at her son.

"How do you know this?"

"Because he just tried to bite Rosey but I caught him in time before he did and she didn't suspect a thing." Destiny nodded.

"Well what do we do about this?"

"Im just gonna have to teach him how to resist blood." Destiny nodded.

"Ok.." Destiny put Shadow down as he crawled and went to go play with a toy on the floor.

"Destiny you do not have to worry. I will always be here and everything's going to be fine." Destiny nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

"I know it is." Destiny sighed.

"Mamma...dadda..." They both looked down and saw Shadow tugging at their feet.

Vlaud picked him up and put him on his lap.

"MAMMA...DADDA !" He clapped as he giggled and Destiny and Vlaud smiled.

"His first words." Destiny said..

"See. Everything's gonna be fine." Vlaud reassured Destiny who nodded then looked back down at their son with a smile.

**...**

About 3 years have past now. Shadow was growing quite quickly and learned to control his trust for blood, Vlaud and Destiny were as happy as ever as Destiny continued to go to school making up all the missing work she had due Freshman year. Destiny, Vanilla and Rosey graduated a couple o months ago all living together like one big happy family.

"Im home." Destiny said as she entered her home that night as happy as ever.

"Guys you'll never guess what happened at wor...what's wrong?" Vanilla and Rosey who was holding Shadow gave Destiny sad looks.

"What happened? And where's Vlaud?" She questioned.

"Daddy gone..." Shadow said as Destiny looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

Rosey handed her a note.

_Dear Destiny,_

_Im sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I can no longer stay with you and Shadow anymore. _

_I cannot get into detail at this moment but I must tell you now that I most likely will not be seeing you for a long._

_Take care of yourself and Shadow. Make sure he grows big and strong._

_Im sorry, I really didn't want to leave but if I didn't lives would be at risk._

_I love you Destiny and tell Shadow I love him too._

_Goodbye my love_

Destiny set the note down and sat on the couch.

" Des ?" Vanilla sat down on the couch with her.

"Are you ok?" Destiny shook her head .

She put her head down and tears began to come out.

"No..im not." She began to cry ad Rosey and Vanilla supported her.

"Mommy?" Destiny looked up and saw Shadow giving her a worried look.

He whipped her tears away.

"Everything...okay?" He questioned as Detiny smiled at him and put him on her lap.

"Yes honey. Everything is going to be ok."

"But..daddy."

"He's gonna be gone for a while,but me and your anuties are gonna be here and were gonna take good care of you."

Shadow smiled.

"Ok mommy." He nodded

"Mommy loves you Shadow."

"I love you too mommy." He snuggled into Destiny even more.

"Aww group hug." Rosey said as her and Vanilla hugged Destiny and Shadow.

Destiny smiled.

_Every things gonna be ok._

***End Of Story***

Amy looked at Destiny in amazement.

"Wow...that's one of the best love stories i've ever heard. It seem's you and Vlaud have quite a history." Destiny nodded.

"Yes we do. And we had a very fun time together." Destiny smiled.

"Did you ever find out why he left?" Destiny shook her head at Amy's question.

"To this day i still don't know why he left." Amy nodded her head.

"Sorry I asked."

"No, it's ok sweetie. Ask all the questions you like." Amy smiled at Destiny.

"Next up i'll tell you the other story about Charles but let's go and get something to eat first. Im starving." Destiny said holding her stomach.

"I second that." Both beautiful females stood up and walked out of the cave to get some food.

Neither of them noticed a desperate echidna looking for them.

"Oh gosh darn't. Where's Amy !" Tikal said.

_I have to tell her that Sonic loves her !_

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and please correct me if I have made any mistakes!**

**And the next chapter should come out soon... :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	14. Author's Note

**WereVamp Love Feast**

**Hi everyone ! It's me again and no this is not a chapter.**

**Sadly there will be no more since im about to explain... ****Ok so I was looking at this story and went...huh, this isn't what I wanted ! O.O **

**See when I first started this story I was SO pumped and ready to get it out there but I didn't even have a clear ending or...*cough*plot*cough* I****m a poophead :P ! But in all honestly I really don't know where to go with this story and it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. SOOO im gonna eventually Re-write it and its gonna be WAYYYYY better with a nicer plot and everything!:)**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys BUT I have good news ! Im gonna be updating Special Moments this weekend AND I have a new juicy story in mind which is another thing I wanted to talk about really quick.**

**Ok, so I need you guys to vote. The next two stories I have in mind are A MephAmy and a Sonadow ! For all those who don't know what MephAmy is it's ****Mephiles** and Amy. Go on my profile and scroll down then look at my stories and see which one you like the best. The MephAmy one is called "Opposites Attract" and the Sonadow one is called "Rivals Or Lovers". I don't know which one to write first so please go and vote on which of those two stories I should begin first !

**Well that is all so stay tuned guys and see you laterz :D**

**~Peace:3**


End file.
